Big Time Walking Dead
by SuperNeos2
Summary: The world had gone to shit before they could prepare. The boys of Big Time Rush and their friends are now forced to survive in a world where the dead outnumber the living. But they soon realize that the undead aren't the most dangerous threat out there. Watch as Kendall and the rest battle not only the undead, but the living as well. A BTR version of The Walking Dead.
1. Season 1 Episode 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **I'm so excited for this and all that will happen. I can safely say that it won't be an easy ride for anyone and no one is safe. Only question is who are the small few that will survive?**

**I had to take this down the first time because I needed to change a few things here and there but its all good now. Get ready for a Big Time Rush version of the best zombie franchise of all time, The Walking Dead.**

Chapter 1- Season 1: Episode 1

A lone car drove down the road of the abandoned outskirts of Los Angeles. The smell of blood and decay surrounded the driver as he examined everything that was going on around him. Flipped cars on the side of the road, dead bodies lying in pools of blood next to them, and the occasional litter and garbage.

Stopping the car, the driver sighed as he got out; his black helmet covering his dark blonde hair as his green eyes looked around him for any signs of the undead. In the back of his jeans, hidden from sight; was the Colt Python that he had found a day earlier. His hand held a gasoline canister that was empty.

Kendall looked around once more before he started the walk to try and siphon out some gas. One thing he learned from his short time out on the road here was that finding gas to siphon was a lot easier said than done. Apparently in times of panic and horror, people seemed to waste the gas in their cars. Being in this new world wasn't what he expected his life to come to, but he couldn't do anything about it.

He just wished he was with his friends and family instead of on his own.

Which is why he was traveling over to the supposed safe-zone that was set up, feeling that his family would be there and his friends too. He had confidence they were all alive and well, despite the circumstances that was given. He just had that feeling he was right.

Hearing the shuffles of feet, Kendall turned his head around to see a small figure shuffling around behind one of the cars. Placing the gas canister down, he walked around the car and saw the back of a small seven-year-old redheaded girl. She was alone? He couldn't leave her out here alone. The walkers might get to her.

"Little girl," his voice called out, a hand extended to her to show he meant no harm. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." He was getting worried as the little girl hadn't turned around yet. "Little girl?"

She finally did stop walking, Kendall about to start talking again before her head turned and Kendall gasped. The little redheaded brown eyed girl had a bite mark on her lower jaw. Her eyes held nothing but hunger and vicious anger. Her yellow kids shirt and blue pants were smeared and covered in blood; most likely hers. The name stitched onto the left side of her shirt read Ellie. Which was, in Kendall's mind, most likely her name.

"Oh no," he whined, saddened that he's gonna have to do what he was about to do.

The zombified Ellie started limping over to him, the groan of the undead passing through her gray lips along with the moan. Kendall backstepped as he reached behind his jeans to pull out the Python. Grimacing, he raised the gun, cocked off the safety and pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the zombie girl in the forehead and she was sent flying back, her undead eyes closed as she was put to rest for good. More blood rolled out of her forehead as it smeared her clothes even more then they already were.

Kendall took deep and heavy breaths as he lowered the weapon to his side. He hated that he had to do that to a little girl, even if she was already dead and now a walker. He walked over to her and kneeled down to her prone dead form. He bowed his head and gave a moment of silence to the little girl.

He walked to pick up the gasoline canister and went back to the car where Ellie lay and started to siphon out the gas until the car was empty. Satisfied, he walked back to the car he received a few hours prior and filled the emptying gas chamber back up to at least halfway.

Getting back in his car, he drove off as he gave Ellie one last look before he drove back off towards San Diego, the supposed safe zone of the apocalypse.

And where he hoped James, Carlos, Logan, his sister, and mother were, along with his friends.

_*Cue Walking Dead Theme*_

_Starring:_

_Kendall Knight:_

_A blonde boy holding a Colt Python .357 Magnum raises the gun and pulls the trigger, a zombie soaring back from the close range shot._

_James Diamond:_

_A tall brunette boy with a Mossberg Shotgun in his hands shot the gun and pulled the handle back, the shell casing falling out and his lips upturned into a smirk._

_Carlos Garcia:_

_A short dark-haired boy with a Glock-17 handgun grimaces slightly as he shot the bullet._

_Logan Mitchell:_

_A slightly taller dark-haired boy was wide-eyed as he used the Beretta in his hands to dispatch a zombie. _

_*End Walking Dead Theme*_ (1)

"What's the difference between men and women?"

The boys of Big Time Rush were currently eating at their favorite fast-food restaurant Fun Burger. After long days of working for Gustavo and even long days after dealing with their weird and hectic life at The Palm Woods, this was a nice little place to unwind and act like they were normal teenagers again back in Minnesota. Even if they all loved being famous, they all missed being able to go out and do something without drawing too much attention to themselves. Being famous might've come with a lot of perks, but it also had its downfalls. Of course they sat in the back so no one would feel the need to intrude on their privacy and ruin the sense of calmness and normality that they had. It also helped that this day was looking to be a good one, mostly because of the weather and the events that they all had planned out for the day.

They were here right now because they all agreed to have a guy's hang-out day. Logan and Carlos were both munching on the burgers that they bought while Kendall and James were both snacking on some fries and sipping on some Coca-Cola. The simple actions brought them back to their childhoods. Childhoods filled with crazy antics, happy days of being together, and precious family time. The nostalgia was just great and welcoming to the four boys. But they were brought out by that question that was just asked. The abnormality of it broke through the wave of memories like glass on hard floor.

Kendall had asked the question to James, feeling like his input was the most helpful. Carlos and Logan both stopped eating their burgers to give their full attention to Kendall. That was a weird question for him to ask to anyone, especially a ladies man like James. His answer would probably consist of some weird remarks and sexual input. Not only was the question weird, but it came from Kendall of all people. That was the kind of question that James would ask someone when he had a rough night out with the ladies. The look on Kendall's face showed though that he was dead serious about the question. Eyes narrowed at James while his hands still threw the fries into his mouth, which he only opened to eat and occasionally switch over to the Cola.

James raised one of his perfectly trimmed eyebrows at his friend, the question startling him for only a moment. His hand froze above the small basket of fries that he and Kendall were sharing. He wandered his eyes around for a few seconds, probably trying to get some kind of answer in his head. Finally, he smirked, "Never met a woman that knew how to turn off the lights." He answered, stifling a laugh from his answer. "Swear, to them it seems like it only goes one way. On." This time he did laugh.

Carlos snickered at James' phrase, some of the burger slipping through the opening that he made with his mouth. Logan too chuckled at James' answer, finding it to be kinda funny, despite it sounds like he was calling all women idiots for not turning off their light switches. Kendall also laughed at the answer his friend gave him, just finding it to be funny the way that he said it.

"'Ol Jamesy preaching to you now, boy." James threw a smirk Kendall's way. James just felt the need right now to finish telling them this story, simply because he knew all four of them would get a kick out of it. He leaned his elbow on the table and continued to scoop fries with his left hand, "Same chick mind you; she'll bitch about, ummm…let's say, global warming." He nodded to himself, making sure from memory that that was the right answer. "Here's something James wants to quote from the guys gospel, written by men everywhere of all shapes and sizes." He cleared his throat, "'Darling. Maybe you, and every other pairs of boobs on this planet just figured out that the light switch, see goes both ways; maybe we wouldn't have so much global warming.'"

"You wouldn't say that," Logan chuckled, almost choking on the food that he was eating. Maybe it was a bad idea to eat when James was busy trying to tell a funny story. Choking was almost guaranteed when that was the case.

James nodded, "Yeah I would…well, the polite version anyway." He added. All memories of him having this argument with what ever girl he went out with and over to her house came back to him and in every conversation, he tried his best to keep that quote as polite as he could. Although he came close to many times at failing and actually quoting the quote itself.

"What's the polite version of that?" Kendall asked in curiosity, leaning forward in anticipation for the answer. He wasn't getting what he was hoping for by asking James the question, but the result he was getting was ten times more hilarious.

"You don't wanna know," James waved his hand in dismissal. "But even if you say it like that, it earns you this look of loathing you would not believe." He snickered at the next part. "And that's when the exorcist voice pops up." He cleared his throat again and deepened it, "You sound just like my damn fatherrrrrr!" He drew out the final letter in father for dramatic and humor affect. "Always complaining about the power bill, telling me to turn off the damn lights!" James released the laugh he was containing at the phrase he just quoted.

"What do you say to that?" Carlos asked through the laugher he was failing to hide. More food slipped out through his mouth. Unlike Logan, he didn't seem to understand to not eat when James was trying to be funny. There was gonna be a mess, and Carlos was the one to make it this time. Not that him making messes was new to him or any of them. It was almost expected now.

James turned to his laughing friend; stopping eating fries after he realized he was gonna choke if he kept it up. "I'll tell you what I wanna say. I wanna say 'Bitch, you tell me you been hearing this for your entire life and you're still too damn stupid to learn how to turn off a switch?'"

Kendall banged his head on the table in laughter, a handful of fries flying up and landing on the floor and table. He could always count on James to be funny when he wanted something to laugh about and now was no different than all of the other times. "You go with the polite version there too?" He asked with his own smirk on his face.

"More or less," James shrugged, sipping on his Cola while hiding all traces of laughter on his face, wanting to get some kind of nutrition in his body that wouldn't come back up with all the laughing and chuckling that they were doing. "If I don't then I'll have to be weary of them coming after me. And that's something you don't want my friends," He waved his soda at them, "Trust me."

"Like the time back in Minnesota when you let it slip out that Kathy was the biggest bitch in school right when she was walking behind you?" Kendall reminded them of that day. James was coaxing to them about how Kathy Richards was a bitch for putting down everyone that she came across in school when she felt like it and got mad when someone gave it back to her. James had proceeded to intimidate her by turning around and spouting out all of her insults to people in a retarded fashion, but didn't notice that the fifth person he did it to was the bitch herself. Kendall, Carlos and Logan would always remember the reddened look on her face and the paleness on James when he had to run away from her and hide out inside Kendall's basement, Carlos' cellar and Logan's treehouse for a week, being smart enough to switch locations every so often so he wouldn't get caught. When he came back after getting enough courage, he found out that Kathy was already gonna be transferring schools at the end of that week James was hiding. Of course the boy was mad when his friends didn't tell him anything, thinking that he would be forced to hide for months. All three had shrugged and said that James should've taken it like the man he proclaimed he was.

James never ran from anything again after that.

The boy nodded and waved his finger at Kendall, "Exactly like that," He agreed. A thought occurred to James though, "Why did you even ask me that question?" James was curious to say the least. He never heard a weird question like that from someone from Kendall in his life and wanted to know why. The question didn't bother or irritate him at all. It was just stricken weird that it was Kendall who asked him. Kendall was always the kind of guy who kept questions like that to himself and never bothered anyone he knew with it. Carlos and Logan looked to the blonde boy as well, who was now withdrawing into himself to try and avoid answering.

Kendall sighed real quickly, scratching his eyes in frustration and annoyance. "Nothing. Just curious, that's all."

"How's things with you and Lucy, man?"

Kendall had chosen Lucy when he was pitted against, well, himself and his feelings, to make a decision between her and Jo. After ignoring them for hours and spending more time to himself to think of an answer to make sure that no one had to get hurt, he couldn't think of the answer to that one. At first he thought that choosing neither and everyone being single would get everyone to stay and be friends. But then he realized that there would only be awkwardness and tension that he didn't want to deal with if he could avoid it. Although at the time it sounded a lot better to deal with that then the guilt he would feel if he forced one of them to leave his life forever. At first he chose Jo, thinking that he was in love with her more than Lucy. But then the news was dropped on him that she was being asked by her relatives to move into somewhere that was farther out in L.A because of a sickness in her family. She wasn't gonna have time to spend with anyone outside of her family for an unknown length of time, so she persuaded him to pick Lucy and assured him that she'll always care about him and always be friends. Kendall was touched by that and made sure to call her a few times a week to check in on her and her family. So he went to Lucy and started a relationship with her.

Although after today, things were looking better on the 'Don't Pick Anyone' side.

"She's good…" he chuckled a little, "She's good at turning off lights," the joke got a laugh out of his three friends. "I'm the one who sometimes forgets to turn them off."

"Then that makes you a women," Carlos pointed his greasy finger at his friend and nodded with a grin on his face. "Now I'm gonna call you Kendallina." He laughed at his girl name for Kendall.

James joined in on the joke train, pointing his finger to an unsuspecting Logan. "This guy here always keeps his lights on. Doesn't matter what he's doing, he always has either the lamp or the nightlight on!"

"You still have that nightlight?" Kendall asked in disbelief towards his glaring and blushing brunette genius friend. Logan slept with a nightlight his dad bought for him to help keep the 'monsters' away from him when he was younger. But as he got older, he said that he was getting too old for something like that. Was he just lying so no one bothered him about it? Or was he just a hypocrite?

"It holds sentimental value!" He defended himself, not doing a very good job at convincing them. He was sleeping with his nightlight again because of nightmares he was getting after finding something online when he was doing research. It's not his fault he got scared easily.

"If something holds sentimental value, you keep it in a box or a drawer. You don't still use it." Kendall raised both eyebrows with his trademark game-winning smirk on his face. He was happy the conversation was thrown away from him and to someone else. Now he wouldn't have to say anything about what happened.

"Why don't you argue with Carlos then about his sippy cup?" Logan turned towards the giggling Latino, who stopped on command when his cup was brought up.

He pulled said cup from his sweater pocket, "Don't you dare touch it again!" He warned. "Throwing it out the first time was not cool!"

"I said I was sorry," James held his hands up in a lame attempt to lower down Carlos' rage at his precious cup being thrown away. James didn't care if he had it, but Logan paid him to 'accidently' put it in the bag while they were cleaning out the apartment. When it came to easy money, James was always the first on line for it. Which is why he had that scar on his leg when he jumped off of a tree when they were younger. Carlos paid him to do it to see if it was an easy and fast drop and James was all for it. He landed on a rock with his leg and had to get stitches from the gash he opened up. But he still got the scar, and all for ten dollars. Would he do it again, now? Hell yeah!

"And I said I was sorry for paying him." Logan reminded his fuming friend. "I guess I got no right to talk now since someone," he sideways glared at James, "Spilled out my secret."

James smiled innocently, "I'm sowwy." He pouted like a little baby. "I didn't mean too, Logie."

"Just stop it with that voice," he begged. "And I won't hold this against you for as long as I want." He promised, although he was crossing his fingers under the table, indicating his promise was nothing but shit to him. He will get James back somehow, someway, and someday.

James didn't catch wind of the genius' lie. He held his hand out, "Deal."

Logan shook it, "Okay, then." He turned back to the smirking Kendall. "Drop that smirk and come clean. We all know that something happened between you and Lucy." Kendall opened his mouth to retaliate and lie, but Logan held his hand up. "Don't even try and deny it. You got that look in your eye."

Kendall narrowed his eyes at the boy, "What look?" he suspiciously asked his friend.

Logan pointed to Kendall's face, "Every time you want to try and hide something from us or from anyone for that matter, you always narrow your face and seem to tense up a little bit. Which you're doing to me right now." He smirked at Kendall's slowly diminishing narrow face. Logan always knew exactly where to strike Kendall when he figured he was hiding something or when the boy didn't feel like talking. And now was no different. Logan also knew when Kendall was hiding something and exactly how big of a deal the thing he was hiding was. Reason being that Kendall had different levels of how he narrowed his face and the bigger the concealed information, the more he looked like that of a depressed little blonde boy. Right now it wasn't a big deal, but Logan figured that Kendall should stop being stubborn when it came to the little things in life and talk when something was bothering him.

Kendall sighed, "It's nothing,"

"Look I may have failed to amuse with my sermon," James joked to his blonde friend, turning that frown he was sprouting upside down. "But, the least you can do is speak." He urged, giving him an encouraging thumbs up. James didn't think it was all that great when Kendall decided that the best idea when he was feeling down was to hold it all in and try and solve it himself. Sometimes it was a good idea to unwind and open up to your friends when you were feeling down. Now was an excellent time for Kendall to do so.

Kendall nodded his head towards James, waving his finger in the tall boy's direction. "That's actually what the problem was about. Speak. As if I was the most closed-mouthed son of a bitch she ever met." Kendall laughed at the phrase he used for himself. It was funny because he and his friends knew that he was never one to remain quiet for long about anything. He was always the one to talk and shout out when he didn't like something and was always ready to throw out sarcastic and wise-ass remarks when he felt it was right.

"You serious?" Carlos leaned in anticipation, wanting to hear what the story on this was. He knew it wasn't something that could be laughed about, but it would still provide a sense of laughter if only for the fact that Kendall had dubbed himself a closed mouth son of a bitch.

"Yep," he popped the p. "I gave a call to Jo to ask her how her mom is doing, since she's sick and all that stuff." He started to explain, rubbing his blonde head to ease the forming headache that he was slowly getting. "And then Lucy comes in and asks me why I'm talking to her." He sighed in aggravation. "All I said was that I was talking to her to ask how her mother is doing. Jo said that the poor woman is getting worse. Lucy asked me if there was anything else going on. I didn't say anything because there was nothing else for me _**to **_say." He laughed slightly, "She took it as if I was hiding something from her."

"Yeah, most women think like that when their man doesn't talk to them when they ask if there's something going on." James explained to him.

"Anyway, that led to the fight that we had this morning and why I asked you that question before. Another thing," he sighed, as if he was debating himself internally to add on to what he was saying or to just leave it alone. He decided that there wasn't any harm in adding to it. "We were doing this in the lobby and Katie passed by when Lucy said this to me. She said 'Sometimes I wonder if you even care about anyone but yourself.'"

Logan and Carlos winced as he said that while James looked thoughtful. Those words must've possessed some kind of truth in them if Lucy said it. She wasn't the kind that would lie about how she felt about someone. Not that James or Carlos or Logan thought that she was right about what she said. They knew better than anyone who Kendall was and what Lucy said was the exact opposite. Kendall cared about everyone and sometimes ignored his own turmoil to focus on others' problems. That was one of the only problems that his friends saw in him. It was kinda annoying sometimes when Kendall ignored his issues to deal with other people's problems but that was just who he was. He couldn't help it.

"Difference between men and women;" Kendall made sure his friends were paying attention to what he was about to say. When he saw that the three of them were giving him their full attention he continued. "I would _**never**_ say something that cruel to her, or anyone for that matter." He softened his aggravated look a little, "Especially not in front of that person's family. Katie looked like she was taking her words in and actually thinking about them."

His three friends saw the worried look in Kendall's eyes as he talked. Kendall worried that his sister would actually believe the words that Lucy had said about her brother. They all knew better. They knew that Katie would never think any differently about her brother. Kendall was obviously Katie's idol in almost everything that he did. It's been like that for a long time now, ever since cancer had taken their father so many years ago. Just because her brother's girlfriend said something about him didn't mean Katie would throw out years of love and idolism. Katie was much smarter than that. She could see through all kinds of worthless words and phrases when they didn't mean anything. It was how Katie planned to make a name for herself someday. Become a contractor and manage someone who would without a doubt become famous.

James was in her sight on that. He did sign that piece of paper that he thought was just him giving her his autograph. He was trapped in her web of plans and wasn't getting out anytime soon.

"Kendall-"

Logan was cut off by the sound of the front door being kicked open. The four brothers turned their heads to see a gunman break into the store. Of course once the door got kicked open, people started to panic and tried to find a way to hide out from the weapon that the man was holding in his hand. The boys were all just frozen in their seats as they watched the man hover the gun around the small fast-food restaurant. Carlos was probably more scared then the other three since he was the only one that was making a whimpering sound.

"Nobody move!" the gunman warned, the weapon held tightly in his hands. "If no one moves, then things here can go smoothly and no one has to die."

"D-Die?" Logan stuttered, not sure if he actually heard right. He didn't want to die now. He was too young to die. He joined Carlos in the whimpering and found himself sinking down beneath the table to try and hide himself from the possible incoming fire. It would probably wouldn't do too much, but he was still gonna try and keep himself alive.

"Damn it!" James cursed, glaring at the gunman with as much hatred and anger as he could. Seeing his brothers as scared as they were right now wasn't something that sit well with him. James had to control every urge he had in his body to go up there and stupidly attack the man with a gun in his hand. It would only end with his possible death or hospitalization.

As if the gunman heard his thoughts, he turned his head and weapon into the direction of James and the rest of BTR. "I wouldn't try anything stupid or reckless if I were you, James Diamond of Big Time Rush. Imagine the devastation of all of your friends and fans if one of you were to die or get hurt?" He threw on a smirk while waving the intimidating weapon towards the boys.

James held his hands up, but didn't drop the glare in his direction. He stayed in his spot on his chair as he watched the gunman turn around back towards the cash register. This was the chance in the movies where the stupid reckless hero would normally go and try and attack the villain from behind and save the day and everyone around him. James really debated on grabbing something by him and chucking it at the man while his back was turned. But this wasn't the movies or books. This was real life. The guy would easily turn around and shoot him while he was even making his first move to stand up. Plus if he messed up he would not only get himself killed, he would get everyone else around here killed. And lastly, there was nothing around here that he could throw at him that would provide a big enough distraction for him to make a move. There was only a small container of fries, two almost fully eaten burgers and two plastic cups of Coca-Cola. Nothing here would even come close to injuring the guy. No one could be the stupid reckless hero today. Not him, not Carlos, not Logan, and not Kendall.

Wait a second…where the hell was Kendall going?

The blonde moron was standing up and making his way to the gunman without any care or fear in the world. There was only the visible anger on his face as he walked over to the guy that could easily take any one of them out within a heartbeat. James was losing his angry glare and it was being replaced with a fearful look that he was now sharing with Logan and Carlos as the two of them came out from hiding underneath the table to stare at their friend doing what was without a doubt the dumbest thing in his life. James wanted to call out and warn Kendall about how dumb this was but then the gunman would turn and shoot him right then and there. James was now grabbing his hair in frustration as he helplessly watched his friend walk into the face of the danger that they were facing.

Kendall was taking those steps to where the gunman was going without one care in the world. The only regret going through his head right now was that he didn't have a weapon to use to incapacitate the man or a plan on how he was gonna get him to stop what he was doing. But he couldn't just sit back and watch as his friends possibly got hurt in the crossfire of this moron's idea to go into a fast-food restaurant and rob it. He had to do what he had to do as a leader and as a brother and that was to protect his own in the face of any danger that they came across. And this wasn't any difference.

With each step he took, the voice that Kendall was hearing in the back of his head was getting louder and louder; telling Kendall to stop this dumbass shit that he was doing and to go back and sit with his friends. Kendall ignored it no matter how annoying it got and kept walking, his breathing starting to become heavier as the gunman got bigger with each step he took closer to him. When he made the mistake of exhaling, that's when the gunman seemed to realize that there was someone behind him and turned himself, the gun pointed directly towards Kendall's chest.

"Didn't I say for you to not do something stupid, boy?!" he exclaimed towards the blonde.

Kendall couldn't hold back the smirk that was forming on his face, "Nope. You only said that to James, not to me." He countered with his usual smartass knowledge. His hands were now being held up over his head to show the man that he didn't want any trouble for the moment. "You don't have to do this."

"What are you, now? The negotiator?" the gunman asked, getting easily more frustrated with Kendall's words. "Don't be telling me what to do."

"I'm not trying to," Kendall answered, his mind going to work on how to get out of this situation. He needed more time since his mind was doing a brain fart right now. "This is just stupid to do,"

The gunman shook his head at the blonde boy, "No, that's you right now. You're only seventeen and you're basically throwing your life away negotiating with a guy that has a gun right now. I can easily shoot you and be done with it."

Kendall shrugged, "My friends are here and I'll always do what it takes to make sure that they don't get hurt when it comes to danger. And you're a danger to them right now." He answered.

"Whatever. Go back over there before I change my mind and shoot you now." He waved his weapon to where James, Carlos and Logan were sitting. Kendall started to walk backwards with his hands still raised in the air. "That's it. Just keep going and no one has to get hurt."

"Okay…okay," Kendall answered. "I'm just reminding you that this isn't something that's gonna help you in life."

"You know I'm really getting tired of you and your mouth right now, boy."

Logan started to panic, "Kendall for Christ sake, shut up. He has a gun." He reminded, agreeing with the gunman slightly in the sense that Kendall was doing something stupid that was gonna probably end bad.

Kendall ignored his friend, continuing to talk to the gunman. "You know the cops are gonna be here any minute if you don't leave soon. Do you really wanna go to jail?"

"I'm not going to jail and you wanna know why?" the gunman didn't wait for Kendall to answer. "Because all I need is an example of how serious I am about this."

"What does that mean?" Kendall asked.

"If I show how serious I am, then no one will stop me." He waved the gun again. "Let's start now, shall we?" No one could stop as the gun fired off a round and the bullet found its way in Kendall's armpit, sending the blonde boy tumbling down to the ground of the restaurant.

James' fire broke through and he found himself running off towards the man who had just shot his friend. Taking the distraction to its full advantage, James shoved the man down into the ground and wrapped his strong hands around the man's neck, the gun rolling off the ground. James kept the grip tight around the man's neck, not ready to let go anytime soon, even if the man was gasping for air.

Logan and Carlos were too busy hovering above Kendall while putting pressure on his wound to try and keep more blood from coming out to focus on what James was doing. In their minds he was doing basically what any of them would've done in this scenario. He was going after the guy who shot their brother. James could do what ever he wanted to do. All they cared about right now was helping to stop Kendall from bleeding out.

James' grip seemed to get tighter around the neck of the man, his teeth snarling and his eyes blazing with the heat of anger. He watched as the man beneath him, where he proudly belonged in his opinion, tried desperately to get James off of him as it got tougher for him to breathe. His hands were now circling around James' and his feet were desperately trying to get at him to get him off. James took a weird sense of glee in watching this man grow slowly more lifeless before him. James felt that he had every right to die for shooting Kendall, but knew that killing wasn't the most moral thing to do. Not to mention just how badly it would've done to his psyche. He cursed his weakness as he let go once the man stopped struggling, his eyes closed. He wasn't dead. James checked. He was still breathing, albeit it was faint. Remembering Kendall, he jumped back to action and pushed his way through the crowd that was quickly forming to see him and saw his other friends try their best to get the bleeding to stop.

Carlos lost it, "Someone help! Please! Call 9-1-1!" he was on his knees now, pounding his fists on the ground next to Kendall as he let loose all of the tears that were being backed up by the ones that were already out.

James quickly ushered Logan to move while he put the muscle on the wound. Kendall's eyes were still open, but they looked ready to close once he lost the will to keep them open. Under his right arm was where the bullet went, passing through his armpit and leaving a bloody mess in its wake. James has never seen Kendall so weak before, so hurt. It all happened too fast. One moment everything was fine. They were talking, then the guy came in, Kendall decided to be the reckless hero, and then Kendall got shot. It was all too damn fast.

"You look at me Kendall and you stay with me," James commanded with a strong but shaky voice. Even he wasn't able to stand fully tall and completely stay neutral while one of his best friends was lying there on the ground all bloody. He growled through his closed mouth and breathed through his nose forcefully. "Don't you dare think about leaving any of us or I swear you'll regret it." He warned with no desire to follow through on that warning. James wouldn't have to do anything to make Kendall feel bad if he were to die. Kendall would probably do it himself. Being the guy that he was, his greatest fear was probably leaving everyone when his time wasn't right.

Kendall's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

…

_James was hovering over his body, a vase of flowers in one hand and a card in the other. James had a smile on his face as he examined Kendall's body, not that the boy can see exactly what he was staring at, being forced to stare up due to the position on the bed that he was in. His whole body felt sore and weak. His right arm felt like someone was repeatedly using a baseball bat or something along those lines to hit it with all of the force just to cause him pain. He tried moving his mouth to utter out the words of pain he was feeling, but couldn't do no such thing._

"_Hey, bud. Glad to see that you're still here with us." James nodded. "Doc said that you wouldn't have changed too fast, but I had to see for myself. That's just the way I am. You know that." He laughed. He turned to the vase of flowers, "These here are from probably everyone from The Palm Woods. Everyone misses ya and hopes for the best and for your return pretty soon." James chuckled, "Can't begin to tell ya just how much people are trying to stay strong for everyone, especially Katie. Man I'm glad you couldn't see her face when we had to tell everyone what happened." James' face softened. "It was a mess. You wouldn't have liked it."_

_Kendall once again tried to open his mouth to say something. But the words couldn't come out since the damn thing wouldn't open._

"_As for the card," he looked to the rectangular piece of paper. A large heart was imprinted on the front of the paper. "It's from Jo and her family. She said her sister helped her with it. She says she's really sorry she hasn't been by yet, but the poor girl's mother died of what ever disease she had. She said she'll be by once that's done." James sighed, "Carlos, man. That boy is really not the same since it happened. He's downstairs looking for food to eat to try and distract himself from the pain. He keeps holding out that you'll come back soon. We all are." James cleared his throat. "Logan too. That little genius of ours just keeps running the numbers in his head on the probability of you waking up from this little coma of yours."_

_Kendall would've screamed if he could. He was in a goddamn coma!? The gunshot wasn't that bad. It barely touched him._

_James laughed again, "Between you and me, they're all becoming crazy from all the worrying they do. There's nothing to worry about. You'll wake up. They just have to wait until the time comes. Oh, Lucy is a mess too. She wanted me to tell you some things, but I feel it'll be better coming from her. Just try and wake up soon, she's driving me into the ground with the request." He chuckled, shaking his head slightly from the laughter. "Come back to us, Kendall. We all need you." James vanished from Kendall's sight and Kendall saw black again._

…

Kendall stared dully back up at the ceiling while exhaling some small gasps of air.

"That vase you have there." He continued the conversation with James as he remembered what the boy had said. "Why do I have that feeling that you robbed a poor old lady of it? That design looks so 1940, and not to mention the fact that you seem to have that look in your eye that you took it from someone. Is this the Timmy Chocolate Innocent from third grade all over again?" Kendall laughed at the reminder of James' old chocolate problem before coughing due to his dry throat and soreness. "James?" he looked towards the door by the window. "James you in the john?" he asked, waiting for a response from his friend.

Not getting one, the boy rolled over on his side to try and get a better look. He saw the vase that he accused James of stealing with the flowers still inside. The problem was that the flowers were decayed. The roses were dead from lack of sunlight and the sunflowers were in pieces falling off the vase and onto the counter. They weren't even yellow anymore. They were a sickening brown color. Kendall panted for air as he saw the card under all of the flower pieces. Reaching with one arm out, he wiped off the small pieces of flower off, although the amount of effort he needed to use was great due to the soreness of his bones. He grabbed the card by the edge and carefully pulled it to him. The card looked the same. Opening it up, he read the words on the inside:

**Kendall,**

**I'm so sorry I haven't been able to come and see you. You must think I'm a bad friend or something. But my mom recently passed away and I'm tightly stuck in the family problems that are following.**

**I promise to come as soon as I can and see you. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You are definitely the last person who deserves this. My little sister is a big fan of you guys and drew the heart on the front there. My little brother too is upset this happened to you; mostly because we're friends and he doesn't like to see me upset about you with mom having died.**

**I'll be by soon. **

**With love from Jo, Elena, and Jake Taylor.**

Kendall laughed, "That is so cute," he looked back to the heart on the front of the piece of paper. "James, come out from the bathroom and take a look at this. Jo's sister drew me a heart." Like before, he didn't get a response from his friend whom he thought was in the restroom. "Did you fall asleep in there? God, James. That's something I expect Carlos to do, not someone like you." Kendall sighed at his friend's 'stupidness'. "I'm coming in." Placing the card back where he found it, Kendall quickly realized where he exactly was. He felt something sticking up in his nose; he had something attached to his arm and to his chest. He was in the hospital.

"Right." He nodded. "I got shot." He remembered. "Son of a bitch hurt like hell." He reached his left arm over to his nose to pull out what ever was in there. "That was starting to get uncomfortable." He mumbled. He didn't realize that when he rolled over, he moved to the edge of his bed. The force from the pull he did was enough to make him fall off of the bed, the pads on his chest being taken off as a result. Thank God though that nothing bad came out of that.

"Nurse, help!" Kendall called out, not finding the floor to be the most comfortable spot in the world. It was hard and cold. Not the best place for someone like him to be with the gunshot wound.

Like with James, the nurse was ignoring him too. Wasn't it their job or something to make sure that Kendall is well-treated and on the road to recovery. Well they were doing a very shitty job if you asked him. Kendall took out what ever the thing was that was stuck in his arm and continued to lie there on the floor. Kendall reached up to grab the edge of the bed to use as a leverage to pull himself up off of the ground. He had to use all of his muscle to do it, due to him being weak from his injury. Now that he was standing on two feet, he found it hard to do due to his knees now being weak. Kendall hated being weak. It just wasn't who he was.

Kendall's eyes caught something that seemed to make him think that something was amiss in the air. The clock in his room wasn't ticking. It was frozen in place the last spot it left off. 4:32 with 18 seconds. Kendall tilted his head in confusion on that one, not sure what to exactly make of it. Perhaps the clock ran out of battery and they didn't switch it? That's what Kendall was thinking right now. Kendall took small and brutal steps over to the door by the window, the bathroom, ready to see why James wasn't answering him. He gripped the knob and opened the door with all his force, which wasn't much.

"Why aren't you-?"

James wasn't in here. The bathroom was completely empty. No one was inside it. Kendall took a look at himself in the mirror and finally saw how he looked. His hair was a mess, he was wearing a hospital gown with boxers on and a bandage was covering his right underarm. The spot where he had gotten shot. Kendall needed to get some answers on why things were really acting weird right now. He left the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

"Well I'll be damned." He muttered quietly. He found his way back to the bed and to the flowers and card. The card and vase were the only normal things around here. Why the hell was the clock not running and why were the flowers dead? Wouldn't James or someone else have come in by now and took them away? What were people doing? He picked up the card and looked at it one more time before he placed it back down. He needed to find someone to tell him what he missed while he was knocked out in his coma.

He found his way to the other door, the door to get in and out of the room, and grabbed the knob. Kendall pushed on it, but it felt like something was behind there stopping it from moving. He breathed before he rammed into the door full force, making him wince in pain as the door fully opened. Kendall noticed that there was a gurney in the way of his door. Now that right there was strange as hell.

Kendall immediately noticed the lack of light in the hallways of the hospital. He wasn't an expert, but knew that hospitals needed power on all the time due to the condition of a lot of the patients. He rolled the gurney out of the way and started his walk down the hall of the hospital corridors.

Broken glass and holes in the wall were most of what he saw. The lights were flickering on and off as he found it hard to see exactly where he was going and what was around him. He rested against a wall to catch his breath when he took a better look at the holes in the wall. They were all perfectly round and close to one another. Looking down for a second to look for glass, he saw a metal shine catch its way into his eye. He bent down to take the metal and quickly realized what it exactly was.

"A shell casing?" Kendall wondered out loud, placing the casing back where he found it when he heard a small rustle. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, the blonde boy stood back up as fully as he could and used his ears to guide him to where he heard the sound coming from. Strange thing was that he passed a big gapping hole where a twin set of doors should be. More glass and shell casings were littered on the ground as Kendall took the steps to the next set of twin metal doors. What caught his attention were the five words written in black on the door.

All Dead Do Not Enter.

"What the hell is this?" Kendall saw that there was a metal pipe placed between the handles and a lock and chain surrounding it. What ever was in there, it sure looked like someone did not want it to get out at all. Kendall watched the door move as what ever was behind it banged against the metal, trying to get out. Kendall's eyes widened when a pale arm found its way out through the hole and moved its boney fingers a bout to try and grab hold to something. He stumbled back to avoid meeting what ever was separated between him and the door.

He made his way to the front desk after turning a corner. He believed he finally caught some luck when he saw a phone there. Now he can call for help and find someone to explain to him what the hell was going on here. He fumbled with the receiver and the phone and put it to his ear, listening in for something. He didn't get anything but static on the other line. He slammed the phone down and cursed the bad luck he was having right now. He looked next to the phone to see a book of matches. Kendall grinned. He could use them to give himself some light. Reaching up to grab them, he coulda sworn that there was something on the ground behind the desk. Going back to take another look, he saw something that woulda made him vomit for sure if not for his strong stomach.

A lady's body was entirely decomposed. All the skin on her body was gone. Like if someone or something ate her alive.

He cleared his throat and swallowed to stop the puke, holding the matches tightly in his hand. He didn't have a damn clue as to what the hell was happening here. Why was there a locked door? Why was there a lady eaten? Why the hell did he find a note that read All Dead Do Not Enter? And where in the holy mother of hell was everyone?

He stumbled his way to the emergency stairwell. He opened the door and was met with nothing but black and darkness. Using one match, he was grateful for the small little beacon of light that he had as he noticed that there wasn't anything weird in the staircase. Just him and his trusty matches. A new plan was forming into his head now as he walked down the steps of the hospital.

He needed to find his family and friends because from what Kendall had saw so far. Some shit went down while he was in his coma and he needed to find out if they were okay.

One match burned out so he lit another one. The exit was right there within his sights. Just a couple more steps were all he needed. Kendall found it increasingly difficult to keep walking down the steps. It was no doubt due to his gunshot wound. He clamped his teeth shut and bit down hard to fight off the pain. Kendall slowly walked down the last step and to the door, where a sign above it read Exit. Kendall pushed the handle forward to the door, blinded by the sudden sunlight for a moment. Outside in the parking lot was nothing but piles and piles of dead bodies. Kendall didn't have any words to describe what he was feeling but the best three he could think of were confusion, fear, and panic.

More steps got in his way but at least he can see what he was doing now and didn't need matches. He watched the piles of unmoving bodies as he walked down those harsh steps. They might as well have been spiked and on fire with the amount of pain he was feeling as he walked. Kendall gulped when he reached the bottom, fearful that something was gonna happen to him before he could react. He made his way slowly through the parking lot of dead bodies and piles of decaying skin and bone. He couldn't describe what was going through his mind right now as he made his way out. The Palm Woods wasn't too far away from where he was now. Maybe two blocks or so. But with his injury, those two or so blocks would be a challenge in itself.

Stepping outside of the parking lot of the hospital, Kendall saw cars turned over and some on fire. Debris was all over the place, more shattered glass and the occasional flickering lights from some operating streetlights. Kendall didn't know what had happened to his city. One moment he was awake and things were fine and dandy and then the next there were dead bodies and a ruined city around him. What the hell happened here? What did he miss?

He found himself a power scooter turned over on its side. He knew that it was gonna hurt turning it back over, but he needed it to get around by. He failed to see the body next to the scooter. It turned over and the sudden movement was enough to throw Kendall back and fall on his ass. Kendall started to pant in fear as a body that was half missing started to reach for him and snap from the ground. Kendall felt kinda bad for the body in front of him. Half-missing and still alive. That had to be painful for it. He had no choice but to ignore it as he got the scooter upright and how it was supposed to be. He sat down on it and thanked the heavens that it was still running. He couldn't help but look back at the body with white/blonde hair still snapping at him. Something big happened while he was out.

He rode the scooter up to his home's parking lot, grateful that this one wasn't littered with dead bodies everywhere. He parked the scooter and stumbled to try and stop himself from falling down. He still fell on one knee due to how fast he got up. He stood back up, clutching his gunshot wound tightly. The lobby had its furniture moved and piled up by the elevator and staircases. Bitters would be in a panic attack if he saw how the place looked. The doors to the pool were closed and boarded shut as were the windows. Kendall couldn't worry about that now. He had to worry about how he was gonna get around to the stairs to get to his apartment. He couldn't count on the elevator due to the lack of power that he saw. He noticed that he couldn't just hop on over due to the wound he had. It would be too much for him to do. He had to crawl under the opening from the couch to get through. He slowly got onto his stomach and started to crawl on through. God all this work he was doing couldn't be good with his injury. He squeezed on through and flew forward after getting his legs through, landing on his side.

"Ouch," he muttered in pain. "Goddamn this hurts." He complained. He once again stumbled his way up to his feet, moving his way towards the staircase. He fumbled with the handle to get the door open. The only difference is that now he had to climb _**up**_ stairs instead of down the stairs. He grabbed the banister and held onto it as hard as he could, working his way up the steps. He knew that he had to be running out of energy with everything he was doing in his condition. He grunted as he made it up halfway, almost up to the steps. Since it was dark in here too, he had to use one hand to hold onto the banister and one for the matches. Kendall panted this time in exhaustion as he started his way back up the stairs. He was so close. Just one more door and then he would be there back home where hopefully everyone was.

He rolled over as he finished ascending the steps, the match blowing out from the sudden movement. Kendall took a moment to collect himself and everything he has seen so far before he would continue. Why was everything the way it was now? Where was everyone? Why was someone missing half a body but still alive and kicking? He desperately wanted answers and soon before he went nuts.

He coughed as he opened the door, the pain starting to make him even weaker. The halls were dimly lit due to the light coming from the cracks in the boards that were covering the windows on each side of the hall. He could make out the labels of all the doors, making his way over to 2J. He noticed that the lock was busted, someone having broken in. His heart now pounded in his chest as he opened the door slowly.

"Mom?" he called out as he entered his apartment. 2J was a mess. The couch was pushed against the wall by the windows, which unlike the rest he saw, weren't boarded. The slide was broken in half. The top piece still connected but the bottom completely tossed over to the side, ignored by everything around it. "Katie?" Kendall looked and saw the table flipped over, pieces of paper scattered across the floor. The drawers in the kitchen were all taken out of their spots, being left on the floor next to each other. Kendall noticed all of the kitchen utensils were placed across the counter neatly. Something else he noticed was that all of the knives were gone. Why would someone just take the knives and leave the spoons and forks? "Guys?" Kendall desperately waited for someone to answer him. The T.V was left into little pieces of screen that was scattered by the small portion of the floor by the T.V. All of their gaming systems were broken and as were all of the games that they had owned. Someone tore his apartment up from what he could see. And this was just the outside. He didn't even check the bedrooms yet. He couldn't right now. No one was answering him, which meant no one was here.

Kendall started to feel the panic come back up into his chest. "No." he uttered. "No, no, no, this can't be happening. This can't be happening." He choked slightly, feeling the tears start to come up. "James? Carlos? Logan? Someone?" he called again. He fell back into the door, not having moved from his spot by the entrance. He crawled his way out, the door following suit behind him and closed. Kendall was now on his knees outside his home. Confused and scared about everything. "Is this real?" he finally asked. "Is this a coma dream? Please. Please God let that be what this is!" he begged.

He heard footsteps coming from around the corner. His heart pounded fiercely against his chest as he watched through tear-stained eyes a man come from around the corner, almost appearing to be tripping over his own two feet. Kendall waved at him to draw his attention over here. He finally found someone here that could tell him what was exactly going on.

Cling!

Kendall was smacked in the back of the head with a shovel.

"Mommy!" Kendall made the voice out to be that of a little girl. Kendall looked up from his new spot on the ground. It was a girl. She looked no older than twelve years old. She had brunette hair pulled into a ponytail with blue eyes. She had a shovel in her hands so she had to be the one that attacked him.

"W-Who are you?" Kendall managed a whisper to the little girl, startling her. "Do you know what's going on here?"

She seemed to ignore him, "Mommy I got the son of a bitch. I'm gonna smack him dead!" Kendall didn't know what she was talking about. Why was she gonna kill him? What did he do?

Kendall rolled his eyes over to see a taller lady appear out of a doorway to one of the other apartment doors. Kendall's ears were met with the familiar sound of a gun going off as she shot the man that Kendall signaled down in the side of his head. She had wavy brunette hair that bounced as she ran towards who Kendall presumed to be her daughter. Kendall watched as she stood protectively over the little girl.

"I heard him say something." She told her little girl. "Did he say something?"

"He asked me who I was."

"Baby, you know that they can't talk." Within a flash, her eyes went from soft to hardened and dangerous. "Boy, what's that bandage for?" she pointed her gun to his wound. Was his armpit a magnet for gun bullets?

"M-My bandage?" Kendall asked in fear.

"What kind of wound?" she asked again, her finger on the trigger ready to shoot. "You answer me, damn you. What's your wound?" Kendall didn't know how to explain to her what happened to him without her shooting him first. She looked dead serious on killing him. "You tell me now," she cocked the safety off. "Or I promise you I will kill you."

Kendall felt the energy he had left leave him fade and he rolled his eyes into the back of his head and passed out. When he woke up, he was sure he was gonna be dead and in hell.

Unless he was there already.

End of Chapter 1 of Big Time Walking Dead

(1)- Never doing that again. I just wanted to add in that badass opening music to this story. And in case if you're confused, the beginning where Kendall kills Zombified Ellie is a flash-forward and the scene after that at Fun Burger is back in time.

Damn. What do you think of the season premiere? I really enjoyed all of it and writing it. The Kendall/James talk about men and women, Carlos and Logan laughing about it, the part where James attacked Kendall's shooter, James talking to Comatose Kendall, Kendall waking up and seeing just what happened to the city while he was out and Kendall meeting other people. This is just the start and we'll see Kendall's journey through this as he tries to find his family and friends, which won't actually take too long.

I really liked writing about James' thoughts as he attacked the killer. Think of that as a foreshadow to what James will become when we see him again in this world. He's not that way yet, but we'll see him slowly turn into something bad.

This story will have pairings just so you know and in case if you wanna know, one of them is Kames. I'm gonna have lots of fun as I try and give a unique spin on the telling of Kendall and James' story in this apocalyptic world. I already know the outcome for this and I really think it'll bring a lot of feels from all of you, whether its anger, sadness, or what ever.

Place your bets right now on what kind of pairing you'll like to see, just don't ask for anything that contradicts the Kames, unless you want one of the two boys to die. No one is safe in this story and I have around 7-9 seasons mapped out and out of the original cast, which is revealed later to be around 15-20, only 5-7 of them are still alive.

I won't say who so don't ask.

Hope you enjoyed, review, alert and favorite if you liked and have an awesome day/night.

Next Time: Season 1 Episode 2


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **I wanna give a big thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It means a lot to me that people are excited for this like I am. Kendall goes out to search for his family and friends at the end of this chapter and gets himself into a little bit of a jam and meets, or rather hears, new people.**

**BTW, someone in the reviews was linking BTR characters to WD characters and I would like to take a moment and say that some characters will go through some events that a WD character went through, but that doesn't make them THAT character. **

**An example being the rooftop scene from the T.V show. That will happen but the one who drops the key isn't the equivalent of that character here. The one who drops it in the show is T-Dog, but the one who will do it here isn't T-Dog's counterpart. Some characters are the full counterpart of a WD character. Kendall is Rick, James is Shane, and Carlos is Glenn. Hope that makes sense and you got a spoiler, so congrats. **

**Remember to send in your requests at what you wanna see in terms of pairings and whatnot? I'll have to keep an open mind about that because A LOT of people are gonna die in this story and I don't care who it is, I will kill them off if I feel like it. **

**We see the other boys in this chapter too, just a quick check to see how they're all doing. (Damn, I kinda gave it away that they're all alive right now)**

Chapter 2- Season 1 Episode 2

He was dead.

He was dead and the decayed world he spent the better part of half an hour in was hell. There was no other explanation for everything that he's seen. Not to mention he was strapped by his wrists and ankles to a bed and he was feeling warm. That sounded like hell to him. But what got him confused was that the devil looked like a small thirteen year old girl holding an aluminum baseball bat.

Kendall definitely didn't see that one coming.

He turned his sore and stiff neck over to see an older looking woman washing off a rag in a bucket of water. She caught his gaze, turning her head around so she stared at him. Kendall would've moved his mouth to say something if he wasn't just so goddamn tired.

"Got your bandage changed. That thing was pretty wrecked." The woman's voice spoke to him, sounding slightly worried and questionable; wanting to most likely know what the wound under his bandage was. It was when Kendall just noticed that his bandage was strangely cleaner than it should've been after spending a month in the hospital alone with no one to help him.

And then came the question he knew she was gonna ask, "What was it? The wound?" the way her voice darkened as her eyes bounced from him to her daughter to back to him made Kendall realize that if he lied, it was gonna be trouble. The protective motherly instinct of this woman was something that reminded Kendall of how his mother was to him and his sister. It made him almost crack a smile if he wasn't constricted to this bed and in intense pain.

"Gunshot," Kendall let out a low whisper, it being the best he could in his condition.

The woman scoffed, "Gunshot? Are you shitting me?" she paused, trying to process his revelation of his wound. Finally, she narrowed her eyes at him, "What else?" her voice hinted that she thought he was hiding something else. Kendall could tell in the barely lit room, the only source of light coming from the candles around him, that she was convinced there was more.

Kendall didn't let the menacing tone of the woman waver his mood, instead smirking at her as best he could. "Gunshot ain't enough, lady? How about a stab wound? Will that tickle your root?"

She didn't seem to appreciate his humor, moving closer to his face with a snarl on her lips. Kendall was sure she would kill him and probably would've if her daughter or whoever the kid was wasn't standing there watching them with her skeptical eyes. Kendall was sure that was the kid who smacked him in the face with something hard that caused him to pass out.

"Listen little boy, I talk and you listen." From the devoured body to the piles of dead bodies and the half-decomposed monster that he's seen in the time since he woke up from the hospital, Kendall was more scared of this woman then all of the other horrors he's seen. At least those couldn't come after him and hurt him.

"Did… you… get… bit?" her voice was slow and drawn out, adding new layers of fear into Kendall, although he only looked tired and exhausted. He was sure he was gonna get killed right here and right now. This woman was fuckin' crazy.

"Bit?"

"Chewed. Maybe scratched. Anything like that, huh?" Kendall saw her hand hover over the gun that she used to kill that man that he tried to wave down. If he gave an answer that she didn't like or want, he was getting get shot… again. And if he did, would he wake up again and see a greater hell than this?

Kendall slowly shook his head, "No lady, I got shot. It happened when I was at Fun Burger with my friends. I tried to be the hero and took a bullet to the armpit," he would've moved his arm to gesture, but his restrictions was making it hard to even move his head.

She seemed to think this over, her hand slowly moving away from the gun and over to his forehead. Kendall didn't know what she had in mind, so he moved his head back deeper into the pillow he was laying on. For all he knew, she would rip his brain out from the outside.

"Calm down, just let me…" her voice wasn't as hard as it's been since he opened his eyes. Kendall humored her and let her feel his forehead for her reasons, resisting the urge to question or mock her, not wanting to get shot again. She felt around for a bit before she pulled back, eyeing the girl. "He's cool,"

"Yes I am," Kendall smirked at his humor, waiting for her to say or do something to him.

She didn't. She didn't even acknowledge what he just said. She just continued saying what she was saying, "Fever would've killed him by now." She was rambling to herself now, Kendall thinking she was even crazier than he originally thought. She pulled out a knife, Kendall asking if he said that out loud and just didn't know.

"Take a moment; look at how sharp this is." And Kendall did just that, noting that the pointy edge can drive a hole in his head or heart if need be. He just hoped he didn't piss her off enough to the point where she'll want to do it. She pressed it to his forehead, Kendall holding in his grunt. "If you try anything, I will kill you with it and don't you think I won't."

She moved the edge of the knife over to restraints holding Kendall's wrists and cut them, the zips falling down Kendall's arms and onto the ground below him. She then cut the one holding his ankles together while he rubbed his wrists to reduce the stinging and pain he felt in them.

She walked around the bed and over to the little girl, "Come on out when you're able." She led the younger girl out and left Kendall to him and his thoughts. A part of him was slightly annoyed that she made his injury such a big deal, but he was greatly appreciative that she helped him and changed his bandage for him. Another plus was that she hadn't killed him yet.

His thoughts as he lay there on the bed rubbing at his wrists drifted to his apartment. It was destroyed. The apartment he and his friends worked so hard to earn and create was completely destroyed. Kendall might've not seen the bedrooms, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that it was just as destroyed as the main rooms. There was also no sign of his friends and family. It was like they all disappeared into thin air and didn't leave anything behind that can help him.

Were they alive was the main question that he was thinking. Kendall wanted to believe that they were and was out there somewhere, but he wouldn't know for sure. If he wanted clues or something, he would need to go back to his apartment and check it out again for clues. He might've not have been as smart as Logan, but he was sure that he would be able to figure something out.

Until Kendall saw their dead bodies, they would be alive in his mind. James would be able to protect them if it came to anything. James was always unofficially the second-in-command of their group when Kendall was unavailable. If anything happened, James would've stepped up and did anything he could to protect them and make sure that they got out alive. Kendall just hoped James didn't have to die for that to have happened.

But, like he just said, until he saw a body; they were considered alive to him.

…

A couple minutes later, Kendall found himself dragging himself out of the bedroom and walking out around the place where he was being kept in. It was definitely a Palm Woods apartment, Kendall now knowing for sure that he hadn't left the building; but it looked vaguely familiar for some reason.

He walked around, one eye looking around to take the apartment in and the other looking around for the woman and girl. Kendall took note of the pot of flowers that were as dead as the ones that were back in his hospital room. The petals were brown and disgusting, the smell of the dead plant making him move to cover his nose. Why the woman hadn't removed them was beyond him.

Something about this apartment was really hammering his head. He knew that he knew whose apartment this was. He just had to look around a little more and then he'll remember. Kendall's eyes wandered over the framed portraits of many different landscapes and art. Maybe within this row would lie something that would jog his foggy memory. When you spend a long period of time, at least Kendall assumed it was a long time since everything around him was completely destroyed, in a coma you tend to hardly remember something. And the fact that the apartment was trashed too didn't help his memory.

Many home utensils were scattered across the floor, papers, drawers, clothes, and all of that kind of stuff were littered at his feet. The walls had paint chips falling off and had dents in them, probably from a bat or something along those lines. Pieces of wood from the drawers that were broken lay a few feet away from him. Kendall stayed away from that so he didn't get a splinter in his already aching feet.

He heard the sounds of people moving and hustling in the kitchen. Walking past the mess of a hallway that he was in, he saw the two girls in the kitchen, lit by an array of candles. His presence was sensed and they turned to look at him. He was met with the skeptical face of the girl and the neutral face of the mother. Kendall wasn't sure what to do here. Did he say something? Did he walk away? He just didn't know.

"Did you live here?" the woman asked him, sending a whole new wave of confusion throughout Kendall's body. The woman gestured to a picture that hung on the wall. On it was a picture of Kendall and Lucy. Kendall recognized it as the time when they first started becoming friends. Kendall had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and Lucy was leaning into him slightly, a strand of her hair dangling by his eye. He remembered James taking the picture.

So this was Lucy's apartment, he realized. A wave of fear spread through him. Was she okay? If this apartment was any indication, someone had broken in and trashed the place up. The last time they saw each other, she yelled at him about not caring about anyone but himself. He might've not appreciated what she said, but he still didn't wish anything bad would happen to her. He hoped she was alive and with James and them.

Kendall shook his head in answer, "No. This was my girlfriend's apartment." He was now looking around for any sign or indication on her whereabouts or anything that showed if she was alive or dead.

For the first time since he's been around her, the woman actually softened her look at him. "I'm sorry. It was empty and like this when we got here." She explained, not doing a great job at calming Kendall's nerves down. She examined the picture again. "She's pretty."

"Thank you," Kendall nodded at her. "For that and for changing my bandage for me."

"Speaking of that," she sat down at the chair closest to the fridge, which was housing what little food they had with them. "How long did you have that on? It was dirty beyond words description. Any longer and you might've gotten an infection from that."

Kendall shrugged, "I don't know." He leaned against the wall.

"Sit down before you fall and crack your head open," she pointed to the chair across from her.

Kendall didn't want to argue with her, not wanting to risk the knife or bullet to his head, so he listened and moved his best over to the seat. He could see the little girl standing by her mother, still holding that bat tightly in her hands. She reminded him of Katie. God he hoped she was okay.

"I got shot and woke up today in the hospital."

"Today?" the woman raised an eyebrow at him. "You just woke up today?" Kendall nodded at her. "So you have no idea what's been happening around here or what's going on?"

"Not a clue." He shook his head. "I saw a bunch of bodies piled up in trucks and even a half a body clawing at me from the ground, snapping its teeth at me like it wanted to bite me."

"That's because it did," she answered. "All of these monsters around here want to do nothing but eat people. They only 'live' to eat and kill." She made air quotes when she said live.

"That's sounds like a zombie," Kendall noted.

"Bingo," she waved her finger at him. "There you go. They are zombies. If you really haven't been around since this all started, then it makes sense why you tried to wave over to one of them. If we hadn't shown up, it would've eaten you."

"Thanks for saving my life I guess." He smirked.

She smirked back, "You better be grateful or I'll toss your ass back outside."

"All threats aside," Kendall stopped being a smartass in fear that she actually follow through with the threat. "Are there really zombies around? I woke up to a zombie apocalypse?"

"As strange and as stupid as it sounds, I'm afraid you aren't mistaking. We are about one month and two weeks into the end of the world." She revealed to him, Kendall resisting the urge to laugh like a lunatic in anger and stupidity. The world ended when he was asleep? The hell was that shit? She noticed his posture tensed, "I wouldn't yell or scream if I were you. That gunshot I used drew some unwanted attention outside."

Kendall didn't question that she knew he wanted to yell or scream about the supposed end of the world. Instead, he bit his tongue and nodded at her, slouching in his chair.

"I was scared of your bandage," she suddenly spoke, drawing his attention back to her. "I thought you were bit." She grew solemn, "Bites kill you, fever burns you out…" she paused, waiting to see if Kendall was paying attention. He was, obviously. "But after a while… you come back…"

"As one of them." It wasn't a question on Kendall's part. He got what she was trying to say. It was exactly like in the movies. You get bit; you come back as one of them. The only difference was that that was fake back then and it was real now.

"Yes…" she spoke in a whisper. She grew quiet after that, which Kendall felt was out of character from what he's seen of her. The little girl, who remained quiet that entire time as her mom spoke, nodded alongside her mother, saddening too as she recalled the whole thing.

"We've seen it happen," she spoke for the first time since she hit Kendall with the shovel, which leaned a few feet away from him and on the wall.

Kendall wasn't sure what to do now. Now he had two sad women right in front of him and couldn't do anything about. It struck him. Was this how his mom and Katie were after he got shot? Was this how they were now wherever they were? If so, it hit Kendall a lot harder than he was ready to deal with. His stupidity that day and trying to be the hero got him shot and tore him away from his family and friends when they needed him most. He should've been here for them when the world ended and the dead started to rise. He shouldn't have been lying in a hospital bed just waiting to wake up while everything went to shit around him.

"By my guess," the mother spoke after silencing herself for that short time. "You haven't eaten real food in a month."

"And two weeks," he smirked at her.

"Funny," she deadpanned, but stood up to get him some food anyway. She pulled out a small bowl and used the spoon she had resting next to the pan to start scooping him some beans. "It's not much, but you take what you can get in this world." She handed them to him.

Kendall took it with gratitude. Ever since this lady found out he wasn't bit, she's been acting a lot nicer to him and pointing a gun in his face a lot less. He smiled at her for real the first time since he's been up. "Thank you."

She shrugged back at him, "I have humanity, so I use it. Can't just let you die now since you're not bit, Kendall." He raised an eyebrow at her. Again, she shrugged. "You and your friends used to be famous."

"If you know my name, it's only fair that I know yours." Kendall said while he ate the beans slowly, not wanting to eat fast and look like a pig in front of the two people who saved his life.

"I'm Claire." She pointed to her daughter, "My daughter here is Gracie."

Kendall nodded, "It's nice to meet you guys. Thank you once again for helping me."

A bang against the door stopped Claire from responding to him. Gracie started whimpering and going to hide her face in her mom's chest, Claire doing her best to try and soothe the girl. Kendall stopped eating his beans as the moans and groans from the outside of the door started to fill his ears. It was scarier than he thought it would be, probably because other than that one zombie that was trying to eat him while missing half its body, this was his first encounter with the undead.

Standing up while Claire tried to calm Gracie, Kendall made his way over to the door and looked through the peephole. Outside were maybe two or three zombies. They weren't focusing on this door, stumbling and limping around looking for their next meal. One of them must've just scraped against the door when it was walking. One of them was a cop; Kendall noted when he took in the blue uniform with the utility belt attached at his waist. The other two seemed to be old residents, Kendall recognizing them by the gray and bloody faces, although it was hard on his part.

He looked away from the peephole and walked back over to the table, seeing that Claire hadn't made much progress in trying to calm down Gracie.

"My husband," she started, doing her best to hold in those tears that she could feel coming. "He was a cop. He got bit, died on that bed you were in, and turned within the next day. We had to lure him out and lock the door. I… I couldn't put him down… I couldn't. I loved him. I know I should've, but I just didn't have it in me to do it." She bit the inside of her cheek to stop from crying. "He's the father of my little girl. How I would I be able to live with myself if I shot him?"

Kendall honestly didn't know what to say to her. He understood what she was saying about not being able to shoot someone that you once loved as a zombie. Dead or not, it's still them in a weird and fucked up way. If he saw James, Carlos, or Logan like that, or even his mom or Katie; he wasn't sure if he would have the heart to be able to do what needs to be done. He just hoped he didn't have to make that choice if he found them.

…

"Is it like the movies? Just destroy the brain?"

Kendall was asking Claire a couple of questions as the older woman and him were walking out of Lucy's old apartment and into the second floor of the Palm Woods. It's been about a week since Kendall had stumbled on Claire and Gracie and within that time, Kendall had the chance to heal from his gunshot wound to the point where he was able to walk around without help and was almost at one-hundred percent. The only thing that slightly held him back was when he swung his right arm. Sometimes it would hurt to the point where he had to stop mid-swing.

Claire's been teaching him the proper way to take out the Walkers, which was Kendall's favorite name for them other than zombies. She allowed him to carry the baseball bat Gracie held a week ago, saying that Kendall shouldn't be completely useless in terms of fighting, and got him into the swing of things, so to say. Kendall also had the liberty of checking over the apartments of his friends here in the Palm Woods during the week. He found nothing in Camille's apartment. Tyler's was filled with walkers so Kendall didn't even have the time to check and see if he was a part of that large lot. Guitar Dude's was trashed and his dead body was found in the center, a hole in the side of his head. Kendall figured his friend couldn't handle the stress of the undead apocalypse and took the easy way out. Kendall pocketed the gun that he had used to kill himself. A Colt Python .357 Magnum Revolver. Even if it would be hard to look at it and not think of Guitar Dude, Kendall needed the weapon to protect himself.

The Jennifers weren't in theirs and to his surprise; their apartment was the only one he found that was still intact. A new room was added to the list of safe places inside of this building. Kendall had taken the biggest kitchen knife he could find and carried that in his pocket if he ever lost the bat and bullets ran out for his Magnum. Due to Claire's husband being a cop, most likely that one Kendall saw in the peephole the week before, there were extra bullets in Claire's possession. Kendall, in the span of a week, received a kitchen knife, a bat, and a Magnum with eleven bullets. Not too bad for his first week in the apocalypse.

He hasn't had the nerve to go back to his apartment all week. He couldn't face what was inside of that place if his friends' dead bodies were to be in there. Claire had finally convinced him to go and check after telling him that if he wanted to know how they were, the first place to check was his old home.

So here he was with Claire and Gracie by the front door of his apartment. Placing his left hand on the knob, his right hand holding the baseball bat over his shoulder, he took a deep breath and looked back to Claire. She nodded at him to open it, her hands holding her gun while Gracie held the shovel she used to smack Kendall with the week before. Kendall nodded back and opened the door, meeting the same sight that he did the week before. Nothing had changed.

"This was a nice place," Claire nodded as she took in the sight of the destroyed apartment, thinking about how it must've looked back in the day when corpses weren't walking around.

"It was," Kendall nodded, walking into it and surveying a lot better than he did when he was half-out and injured last week. "We had to work our butts off to get this place. Before us, this place was the worst in the building. Carpet stains, holes in the walls, and a T.V that went back all the way to the 70s."

"The 70s were good," Claire smirked. "That was a decade that I won't forget ever."

"I bet," Kendall nodded. He and Claire built a friendship that operated on jokes, smirks, and sarcastic humor within the past week. When you were at the end of the world, friendships came easier and were much simpler to form. You just had to get past the whole 'Are you bit?' thing and you were good to go.

Claire nodded back at him, noticing his heart wasn't into all the banter. "If this is too much for you, I can check and then tell you what I find." She offered to do this task for him, not wanting the boy to be crushed if he didn't find what he was looking for.

"I have to do this. You won't be there to hold my hand when I leave today." Kendall reminded. While he was grateful for everything Claire and Gracie had done for him, Kendall wanted to leave and see if his friends and family were out there in the safe-zone. Claire told him the government took San Diego and was now using it as a safe-zone, equipped with food, shelter, and protection. Kendall had to go and see if his family and friends were there. He of course offered for the ladies to follow him into the city, but Claire said she couldn't leave until she settled a problem. Kendall didn't have to ask to know that the problem was her zombified husband that was wandering around the building somewhere.

Kendall started to move towards Carlos and Logan's room first; his bat ready in case if he found something that he hoped to God he didn't find. Inside of their room was no real damage; only missing pillows and blankets. No walkers were around here. Room number 1 was sealed. A black object caught Kendall's eye: Carlos' helmet. Kendall slowly found himself picking it up and running his hand across the surface. If Carlos left his helmet here, then he and Logan must've ran out of here in a hurry.

Out of the five people he was looking for, two of them were checked off as alive.

He held Carlos' helmet in his left hand as he walked over to his and James' room. Kendall found a part of him wishing he would see James combing his hair on his bed with his lucky comb when he opened the door. Claire and Gracie watching, Kendall opened the door to find it half-clean and half-destroyed. James' side of the room was destroyed in almost every sense of the word while Kendall's side was almost untouched, only a few scraps of clothes hanging from the drawers. No one must've touched it when they were getting out of here, probably thinking it would defy Kendall's memory or something. James wasn't in here, which added a check to Kendall's list.

Walking out, he stopped a few steps from his mother and sister's room and braced himself for the worse. This would hurt a lot more than it would if he found what he hoped he didn't find. This was his mother and sister and Kendall wasn't sure if he would be able to take it if he saw them as cannibal freaks. Calming his breathing, Kendall opened the door to find the room in the worst condition out of all three. No signs of bodies anywhere, so all five spaces were checked; but clothes, lamps, and drawers were scattered everywhere. Kendall must've guessed that the guys tore the living room up while his mother and sister went to grab clothes.

On the bright side, all of Kendall's family was alive when they left here, bringing a smile of hope on his face. He could only wish that they were still like that when he found them.

"Everything okay?" Claire asked as she watched Kendall go through his old home in search of family. The kid might've tried and act tough, but she knew that not knowing how his family was or where they were in this mess was killing him. Even if her husband was dead and zombified, at least she knew his fate. Kendall didn't know his family's fate, which was a lot for an eighteen-year-old boy to handle.

"They're alive…" Kendall said as he exited the last room. "My family and friends are alive. Or at least they were when they left."

"How do you know?" Gracie asked, her small voice calling up to him in confusion. Kendall found out from Claire that Gracie didn't talk much after the death of her father, only doing so when it was necessary on her part; which is why she yelled when she hit him with a shovel. Kendall understood, not blaming the teen in any way for her lack of speech.

"Clothes are gone, as well as all the knives. They packed up some stuff, not a lot, but enough to travel."

"I hate to burst your bubble Kendall, but anyone could've broken in here and stolen clothes." Claire explained.

"My side of my room is untouched." He said, pointing to the open door of his and James' room. "If someone did break in, they would check everywhere and take everything. My friends' clothes and sides are ransacked while mine's is not touched at all."

Claire thought it over before she shrugged, "It sounds like you're right."

"I'll just take some of my clothes, change, and then be on my way." Kendall was wearing a pair of Claire's deceased husband's clothes after she said she didn't want Gracie to keep seeing a guy's underwear and chest. Kendall didn't argue, not finding the wind beating against his skin to be comfortable.

"We'll walk out with you," Claire told him, wanting to make sure the blonde boy got out safely. "You know how to use that thing?" she pointed to the Magnum that was sticking out of Kendall's pants.

Kendall nodded, "My dad took me and my friends to the range when we were younger, said that it never hurt to know how to use a gun. He was a smart man, my father. If he was alive right now, he would know what to do about this mess." Kendall remembered the day that his dad lost his long battle with cancer and succumbed to death. He remembered James staying with him all day every day until Kendall started feeling better, which James was still grateful for to this day.

Claire nodded at him while Kendall trudged back into his room to grab a bag and pack some clothes. He changed out of Claire's husband's clothes into a green t-shirt with blue jeans and his gray vans that were in the same spot he left them in two months ago. After finishing packing some clothes, he held the clothes of Claire's husband in one hand as he walked back out. He held them for her to take. She did, albeit hesitantly. Kendall shouldered the bat as he strapped on Carlos' black hockey helmet.

"I'm ready," he said as the three of them walked out of the apartment. Kendall turned once more to look at his old home before he walked away with the intention to never come back here.

The three walked down the steps of the hallway into the lobby, the sight of one of his favorite hangouts striking a nerve in Kendall's chest. He could deal with it. It wasn't like he was gonna come back here anyway.

Claire handed him a pair of keys, which Kendall looked at confusingly before looking back to her. She smiled. "It's to the red car out front. Take it and go on out and find your family."

Kendall smiled back at her, "Thank you, Claire. You're a good woman."

"And you're a good kid. I hope you find your family." The two of them shook hands, not too keen on the whole hugging thing when saying goodbye.

Kendall ruffled Gracie's hair. "See ya, Gracie. Take care of your mom."

She smiled and nodded, "Yes Kendall."

The sound of the undead entered their ears. Kendall, Claire, and Gracie turned towards the entrance Kendall used to get in last week when they saw it. One walker was moving its way over to them. A big man wearing glasses with a large bite mark on his neck. Kendall recognized him almost immediately.

"Mr. Bitters?" he asked in shock. Bitters shimmied his way over to the trio, his mouth snarling and hungry. "He might've tried to ruin the fun for me and my friends, but… I can't just leave him like that." He observed the hollow shell that used to be Mr. Bitters, manager of the Palm Woods.

"They'll hear the shot." Claire noted.

"Let's not be around when they show up," Claire ushered Gracie back across the defenses of couches and furniture while Kendall pulled out the Python. He wasn't gonna use what little bullets he had until it was necessary. But he couldn't leave Bitters a zombie and he needed to make it quick and clean.

Raising his gun, Kendall mumbled sorry to him before he shot; Bitters falling backward onto the ground with a bullet in his brain. Kendall walked over to the prone form of the ex-manager of the apartment complex and bent down to close his undead eyes. Kendall then moved on past him and out into the parking lot and spotted the red car where Claire said the car would be.

Reaching it, Kendall opened the trunk to toss his bag in when he saw that there was another bag there. A Sherriff's bag with a lot of guns in it was also resting in the trunk. Given the way it was positioned and organized, someone must've recently handled it. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at Claire's generousness. While he still found the woman to be crazy, he couldn't deny she was one of the nicest and most selfless people he ever met. It must've been her husband's bag, he thought as he closed the trunk. A part of him wanted to go back up there and tell her to take some guns back, but the woman would throw him back out and lock her door and ignore him until he left.

Climbing in the driver's seat, Kendall started up the car as he headed out towards San Diego, where he hoped his friends and family were safe.

…

James Diamond chopped off another log for the fire as he observed what was going on around camp.

He saw Katie in the distance, sitting on a log by the RV they found a little while back. She was kicking the ground closest to her with an emotionless look on her face, which had James saddening. She hasn't been the same since the death of Kendall. Neither of them has. James had gone back for him the day that the end of the world had officially started. He tried his best to get him out but he couldn't do it. If he would've stayed they both would've died in there and James couldn't have that. He needed to get back to help his family and their friends. To prevent more guilt from entering his system at the fact he was leaving Kendall to die, James took a gurney and placed it against the door in hopes Kendall's body didn't become zombie chow. It gave him some peace of mind but not a lot.

Kendall's mom was a little ways from her daughter, watching her while she also focused on her own task of organizing the food that they had. When Kendall died, Jen became super protective over Katie; which amplified when the world had ended right in front of them. Katie wasn't allowed anywhere more than five feet from Jen for anything. James knew she took the death of her son a lot rougher than she tried to let on.

Logan and Carlos were off in San Diego with Freight Train, Kelly, Camille, Jett and someone they recently met up with, Nate, for a run. James didn't like him but knew that the guy could provide the muscle. They were starting to dwindle on supplies and figured that a quick run into the city wouldn't hurt too much, even if there were thousands upon thousands of walkers inside of it. San Diego was the only source of supplies near their little camp outside in the outskirts. A Quarry if James was correct.

He could see Jo sitting on top of the RV with a little girl and boy sitting next to her. As luck would have it, James and the group ran into Jo after Carlos had found her and her family while returning from one of his supply runs. Due to Carlos' speed and quick-thinking, he was usually the one sent into the city to retrieve what supplies that they needed. After reuniting and explaining about how Kendall sadly didn't make it, Jo revealed that the reason her mom was sick was because she had been bitten by a walker and died. Jo was a great addition to the group. Being the daughter of a retired cop and CIA member, she was profound with firearms and weaponry. The little boy was her ten-year-old brother Jake and the little girl was her seven-year-old sister Elena. James could see her older sister, Jennette, sitting with Jen organizing the food. If James thought Jo was hot, the second he saw her sister, he was sure his senses had shut down the moment he took her appearance in. The best way he can describe her was to picture Jo, but add in a couple sizes to her chest, ass, and hair. He was still trying to tap that and would've by now if her father, who was carrying over some water from the lake situated downhill from them, didn't watch him like a hawk every time he eyed his daughter.

Gustavo and Dr. Hollywood were organizing medical supplies. Finding the Doctor was nothing short of a miracle. Dr. Hollywood filled the role of medical care within the group and provided that almost perfect balance. All they needed was someone that knew how to farm and grow food and they would have the perfect group.

James tossed the log into the pile he was making when he made eye contact with the last member present. Lucy was sharpening her knife with a second knife when she looked up to catch James' eye. If James could say Kendall's death had touched someone, it was Lucy. The girl hardly said a word to anyone and would only speak if it was life or death. She never liked it when Kendall was brought up and walked away every time someone did bring him up. James moved in to provide that comfort for his best friend's girl since he was no longer around and was the only one she bothered with on a regular basis.

James wanted to go and talk to her now, but as de-facto leader of this group, he had to make sure everything was accountable for. They were gonna make Jack, Jo's father, leader, but something about James' spunk and will to never give up and try harder and better struck something in the group. Jack didn't care; knowing that a good leader was a good leader despite his age and admitted James was doing a great job. James only hoped he could be as good a leader as Kendall was one day.

He strolled up to Jo, the young blonde girl using binoculars to look ahead and around camp. "How are we?" he asked her, smiling at Elena and giving a fist bump to Jake.

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "No walkers in sight, which is good; and no signs of Carlos and them. Shouldn't they be coming back soon?" she asked. She was supposed to go on the supply run before her father pulled her back and said they had enough people going and she didn't need to risk it. Jo didn't like being babied and protected, but she knew her father was only like this because her mother just died to these freaks and didn't want to risk losing her too.

James nodded, "They said they'll radio in once they're ready to come back. They wanna try and grab as much stuff as possible in one go so Carlos doesn't have to risk his life as much." James' already high respect for Carlos broke through the roof when the boy stepped up to act as the group supply runner.

"I knew Carlos was brave, but to do that every day takes balls of steel." Jo said, lowering the binoculars away from her eyes. "I honestly expected you to act as supply runner. You just seem to scream 'I can fight thousands of zombies and come out unscathed'."

"Someone has to make sure this place stands tall and well intact." James said. "If anything, I would gladly be out there grabbing shit-" Jo glared at him and gestured to her baby sister listening. James realized what he did. "Sorry. I would gladly be out there grabbing _stuff_," he saw her nod at him. "Every day."

"Nice save," Jake congratulated the older man, knowing how scary his sister can be when she was mad.

"Thanks little buddy," James fist-bumped him again.

"I still have to ask," Jo gave James a serious look. "Do you think it was smart to send Nate with them? I understand the more the better, but he isn't exactly a team player. Plus… he's a real jerk." Around her siblings, when Jo said 'jerk' she usually meant 'dick' or 'asshole'. She wasn't far off with her description of Nate. Nate was intolerant, racist, short-tempered, vile, and so much more James couldn't describe. Even if him and his brother, who was currently out putting what hunting skills and knowledge he had to use, were strong additions, their asshole and intolerant behaviors just wasn't worth it. James wouldn't just kick them away. He couldn't after they saved Logan's life when the boy had been attacked while gathering water. That would make him look unappreciative and Kendall wouldn't like that if he was around. His brother Frankie wasn't as bad, but even he was easy to get pissed at.

"I'm gonna be honest and say no, it wasn't my best idea, but there's nothing I can do now. We can just hope and pray that he doesn't do something stupid that'll get them all killed." James answered as honestly and as best as he could to the blonde girl.

"Hoping and praying doesn't exactly get you very far in this world," she went back to her watch, looking through the binoculars once again. As James started to walk away to where Jen and Jennette were, Jo smirked. "Please don't try and get into my sister's pants today, James. I would like to go one day without watching you fail miserably as my dad waves his gun at you. It kinda distracts me from watch."

James muttered something along the lines of 'crazy sister' before he walked away from them, figuring that if more food was needed or gone missing, they would report to him. Jo resisted the urge to laugh at him while he walked away.

Elena looked innocently up at her big sister, "Why does James want Jenny's pants?"

Anticipating this, Jo had an excuse all ready, "Jenny stole James' candy and he wants it back."

"Why she take it?"

"To make him mad."

"Why?"

"Because James was mean to her the first day we came."

"Why?"

Jo wrapped an arm around her sister, "You ask a lot of questions, Elena."

James moved away from Jen and Jennette and decided to check up on Gustavo and Dr. Hollywood and on the medical supplies that they had. He stopped right next to them and the two men gave him their attention. "What's the situation with the meds?"

"Well Jamesy, as long as no one gets bitten or scratched we have enough to treat at least one of every injury." Gustavo laid out the medical supplies to their leader. "Lots of antibiotics, painkillers, penicillin, and much more."

James nodded at Gustavo. Dr. Hollywood had a large bag of supplies that he had when they found him while running out of the city of California. Medical care was something James thought was gonna be a problem but quickly found relief when it wasn't gonna be for a long time. As long as they took care of themselves, they should get on by with the supplies just fine.

Now if Carlos and the supply runners can hurry their asses up and get back here, everything would be just peachy.

James locked eyes again with Lucy again when she looked on over to him. James can easily tell how troubled she was about everything and knew that he needed to find a way to break her out of it and soon. If Lucy was this hollow and this depressed, then if they needed her to fight, she might not be able to and get eaten. James already lost Kendall to this world and would be damned if he lost someone else.

Once he got the chance to talk to her, he would sit her down and hash out ways to get her back to the way she was before Kendall got shot.

…

After killing that little girl Ellie, Kendall found himself back on the road heading for the supposed safety of San Diego. That gas that he siphoned was more than enough to keep his car going while he got closer to his destination. As he drove, Kendall thought about how everyone was doing while he was gone and hoped that none of them had to do something as hard as what he did with Bitters. Shooting someone you once known was hard, no matter how much you hated or loved them. Kendall and Bitters might not have had the best relationship in the world, but it was still hard for Kendall to find the courage to raise the gun and pull the trigger on someone he once knew.

One thing he could say about driving on the road was that it got boring really fast if you were all alone.

Kendall's drive into the outskirts of LA was a time for him to think about what he was gonna do once he found his family. As Carlos' helmet protected his hair from the wind that he felt from the open window. Once he got into San Diego, he was gonna apologize for everything he missed and for not being there when the world went to hell. He was also gonna apologize to Lucy for the fight they had the day he got shot and reconcile with her and continue where they had left off. Kendall had a lot of mistakes and regrets he wanted to atone for and it started with him getting into the city.

Which is why when his car finally ran out of gas, he wanted to scream.

"Damn," he muttered angrily to himself as his car stopped in the middle of nowhere. The only thing Kendall can see was grass, trees, more grass, and more trees. He angrily stepped out of the car and slammed his door shut, thinking that if the window was up, the glass would've rocked or shattered from how hard he shut the door.

Kendall stepped to the trunk of the car to pull out the gun bag and his clothes bag. He was gonna be damned if he left this bag of weapons behind to a car he was most likely not gonna find again if he walked to find gas. Before he could start walking forward however, a horse brewed and came from Kendall's right.

Kendall thanked God for the good luck that he's just received, knowing that that time Logan took them up to his home state of Texas was gonna come in handy now. All those horse riding lessons was finally gonna come in handy. He slowly walked to the horse. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He went as slow as he could so the horse didn't think Kendall was harmful and run off. If that happened, Kendall was gonna unleash a hell of screams that would draw every walker around for miles and miles.

"I need a ride to San Diego. If you take me, you'll be safe from all of this. I bet there are other people and horses there. What do you say, buddy? You can help me out?" When the horse didn't run or kick him when he got into touching distance, Kendall took it as a yes. Climbing on top of the horse, the gun and clothes bag hanging off each shoulder, Kendall had enough time to make sure his helmet was strapped on tight before the horse took off into the direction where San Diego awaited.

…

Kendall stopped just at the outside of the city, noticing the lack of security and military protection almost immediately. His fear slowly rose as he and the horse entered the city. His eyes roamed around each and every section of the city as he sat on the horse and took in the lack of people. If this place was supposed to be safe, how come no one was around and there wasn't any protection here?

Kendall was starting to think that the people had been lied to.

The quiet tone of the city spoke volumes. If people were supposed to be safe here, how come the people who already lived here weren't around? As Kendall passed each store, each bridge, each hospital, and each block, he knew that the whole San Diego safety tip was a failure.

And he got his official answer when a walker stumbled out of the bus that the horse passed.

The horse started to rile up, Kendall going to work to calm the animal. "It's alright. It's just one," a second walker came out of a wrecked car. "Two. Nothing we can't handle." Kendall was talking to himself at that point to try and boost what confidence he needed to get deeper into the city to see if the safe-zone was somewhere hidden in the city. As he eyed the walkers behind him, Kendall noticed the tank of the military and blockades that were unattended and fallen; showing him another sign of the fate of this city.

What really threw him for a loop was when he heard the propeller of a helicopter in the air. Kendall turned his head in all directions to try and find it, knowing that he was definitely hearing something. Looking in the glass reflection of one of the taller buildings, Kendall saw the unmistaken shape of a helicopter.

Kendall took off in the direction where he figured it was going to try and flag it down. Maybe he was wrong about the city and he was just on the wrong side. If there was a helicopter out here then that had to be the reason why there were walkers here. Kendall just entered on the wrong side.

As soon as the horse turned the corner, Kendall was met with the horrifying nightmare sight of thousands of walkers. He didn't know that he could gasp as loud as he could right then and there as the walkers noticed him. Panic spreading; Kendall turned the horse around as the walkers started giving chase to him and the animal to get their next awaited meal.

The two walkers that he left behind, the ones he said that it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, startled the horse to the point where the horse jumped around and threw Kendall off, both of his bags falling off his shoulders as he met with a rather large smack into the ground.

Kendall watched in horror as the thousand or so walkers caught up and started splitting into two teams, one to eat the horse and the other to come after him. Knowing that getting to the bag of guns was out of the question, Kendall crawled his way out of the street and towards the tank. Getting his head under, a walker grabbed at his vans. Pulling out his Python, Kendall shot that one through the head.

Crawling further with the Python clutched in his hands, Kendall stopped midway as the zombies started crawling from the direction where he was heading.

Kendall was trapped under the tank.

Not thinking, Kendall started firing off what shots he had left in his Python at the zombies that got the closest to him.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

That's the number of shots that Kendall fired when he realized that it didn't matter how many he shot and killed, a hundred more were just gonna fill in the spaces. Counting in his head, he fired five rounds altogether. He should have one more left in the revolver.

Placing the gun to his temple, Kendall sighed. "Guys, Mom, Katie, I'm sorry." Before he pulled, he saw that the hatch at the bottom of the tank was open. Scurrying his way up, shutting the hatch as the walkers started beating against the tank, Kendall panted as he rushed to lean against the back of the wall inside the tank.

He turned his head as the supposed dead walker next to him did, its eyes glaring and mouth snarling. Kendall sucked in a breath as he fired point blank range. The walker was dispatched, but the sound confiments of the tank amplified the sound of the gun going off.

Kendall covered his ears as the sound made him queasy and made him tip over inside the tank. God the only thing other than this that hurt as much was getting shot. Kendall crawled his way over to the latch at the top of the tank, needing some fresh air and free space to repair his ears and the damage that he had done to them from his firing.

Climbing up, Kendall unlatched the top of the tank and poked his head out; his ears starting to gain back a little bit of feeling to them. Looking around, the walkers that were under the tank were now climbing up and coming after him. Kendall's eyes fell on the bag of guns and wished that he could have at least one of them or some extra ammo for his Python, having exhausted all of its bullets on Bitters, Ellie, and now these walkers.

When the walkers got too close, Kendall poked his head back down and closed the hatch, falling to the bottom. Sure he was safe for now, but he couldn't stay here forever. That's probably what that walker over there did before he succumbed to his bite wound and died. Kendall wasn't bit, but he would starve and dehydrate if he stayed trapped inside this tank.

Catching glimpse of the ex-soldier's gun, Kendall reached out to grab it and checked the ammo, hoping for some sort of miracle. Fifteen rounds were all he had. That wasn't even remotely close to taking on thousands of walkers. For just a moment there, Kendall considered ending it all when he heard the radio in the tank start to static and a voice appeared on the other side.

"_Hey… you,_"

Kendall turned from his spot on the floor to the radio that was inside the tank. That voice on the radio sounded vaguely familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on it. Kendall moved as close to the radio as he could while he waited for the person to talk again.

"_Dumbass. Yeah, you in the tank,_" Kendall couldn't believe the voice. "_You cozy in there?_"

Kendall's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he matched that voice on the radio to the voices of everyone that he knew and gasped when he put the voice to a name.

"C-Carlos?!"

End of Chapter 2 of Big Time Walking Dead

How do you guys like Episode 2? Kinda shorter but this ain't a season premiere or finale.

Carlos found Kendall. Now how is he gonna get out?

Kendall and the gang encounter something far worse than the undead next time? What's the one thing scarier in the zombie apocalypse than the zombies? The people.

Remember to request the pairings you wanna see. Just remember to not deny Kames as its VERY important to the story.

Now as a response to a review, I'll list the links between the WD characters to the BTR ones that I've thought of.

Kendall-Rick

James-Shane

Carlos-Glenn

Logan-A mix between Daryl and Abraham

Katie-Carl

Camille-Parts of Andrea

Jo-Some parts of Andrea and Carol

Lucy-Lori and Maggie

Gustavo-Dale

That's just some of the links. I'll reveal more as chapters go by.

Hope you all enjoyed and remember to review, favorite, and alert.

Next Time: Season 1 Episode 3


	3. Season 1 Episode 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Again, I wanna thank all of my readers for taking the time to check this story out. It means a lot to me that people are really enjoying this as much as I am. Kendall reunites with some of his friends in this chapter and will make it back up to the camp in which his family and other friends are stationed at. The only question is how? The answer: This chapter shows how.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3- Season 1 Episode 3

James strolled around the camp once more after checking inventory on all of the supplies that the group had managed to scavenge within the last month. Carlos had done a very nice job at collecting a bunch of food and other necessities, such as toilet paper and blankets, during his runs into the zombie-infested city of San Diego. It was no question that Carlos was one of the most important members of this group, being the only one willing to keep entering the city whenever possible to retrieve more and more supplies. Carlos was usually fast when he did what he did and should've been long back by now with the other members of the group. Carlos did warn him that with more members came a longer duration for his time out in the city and James figured he was right. With a group of about seven people out there collecting stuff, there would be more time wasted out there to get what they needed.

It saved Carlos a few journeys into the city so it would be worth it in the end.

Medical supplies, like Gustavo had pointed out earlier, were good and as long as no one ended up bitten or scratched by a walker, things would be fine. James could remember Logan's little episode the other day about how they shouldn't waste certain medical supplies for small things, such as cuts and bruises after Jett wanted something to cover up a tiny cut that he got from a tree. James almost facepalmed at the boy's obsessive need to look perfect, even in a zombie apocalypse. Luckily Logan took care of it by, interestingly, going off on Jett about how this wasn't a game and if they kept on wasting supplies; they all would end up dead by the end of the week. No doubt Kendall's death made Logan paranoid about losing anyone else, which is why when Carlos was talking about staying in the city longer than normal last week, Logan shot it down and said that something could happen to him if he decided to camp out on his own and if he gets lost out there by going in deeper, he was gonna die.

If Logan wanted to, he could've been the leader of the group; which James offered him after Logan invented the watch system. One person would always be on lookout and wouldn't shoot a gun if there were only a couple zombies, not finding it worthwhile to risk the noise and draw more of them over here.

Of course he denied it and said that James was doing great and Logan didn't feel the need to step in and potentially ruin something that wasn't broken. This Logan was completely different than the Logan James knew almost all his life and while he found it scary, James knew that Logan was just trying to keep everything the way it was since no one died yet under James' leadership. Logan was scared that if he took over, something would happen and people would die because of him.

It was complete paranoia but James left it alone since Logan was so keen on arguing with him about it.

Everything was in order around camp. James had to resist trying to persuade Jennette to have a little fun with him, both her father and Jo glancing at him whenever he so much as passed a look to the girl. He couldn't help it. He was a guy and when a guy thinks a girl is hot, of course he's gonna look. There wasn't a crime for that. There wasn't a crime for anything anymore.

Jo and her father switched spots on top of the RV for Jack to take watch. James watched as Jo handed her dad the rifle that she had behind her the entire time she was up there. James still found it funny how someone as small as Jo could fire a rifle that was almost as big as her. He questioned this the first day they met back up and received a performance from the blonde as she held the rifle like a pro and sniped a lone walker out on the road. She smirked and he kept quiet, never bringing the rifle question up again since that day a month ago.

Gustavo had disappeared into the RV to use the bathroom inside. If there was a favorite member of the group, it would have to be Gustavo for spotting the RV in the first place. Just the fact it had a bathroom was enough reason for them to take the vehicle and use it for themselves. James knew it was abandoned due to the note on the windshield that read 'Out of Gas'. So they swapped out the gas from one of the many cars that they had with them with a gasoline container and re-taped the note onto the windshield of the Ford Explorer Carlos hotwired when they needed a quick getaway that day everything became apparent to them about the walkers.

James didn't want to remember his failed attempt at saving Kendall's life, the lone fact that he was the last one to see him ate away at him.

He should've done more. He should've done a hell of a lot more to get him out. Kendall was supposed to be the one person that James cared about more than anyone. Kendall was the one who saved him from doing so much stupid shit when they were younger. The one that stuck out to James the most was maybe a year before they had become Big Time Rush.

James had heard from so many kids in school about how much meth had made them more relaxed and figured he try it out once to see if it was true. The issues with his parents always fighting about how much they were a better parental figure for him than the other, along with dragging James in the middle and asking him who did a better job; James needed to see if it was true. After getting a small dose from a kid in school, James took refuge in his backyard to try the sample.

Before his head even bent down, Kendall stormed in and rightfully smacked his face for even attempting to do something stupid. Kendall had heard from James' little drug dealer that he decided to give the meth a try and, obviously, Kendall wasn't happy about that in the slightest. James, angry and confused at the time, yelled for Kendall to leave him alone and that he doesn't understand how it feels to have parents who always fight and put him in the middle of all of their shit. It was one of the few times James had cried and the only time someone had seen the tears flow down his face.

Kendall had given James an ultimatum: Either he threw the meth away or he would tell Carlos and Logan about it and cancel their friendship. James sat there in shock for what seemed like forever until he had to make the decision. Either try something that could end up hurting him more or throw it away and keep his friendships that he cared about more than anything. One look at Kendall's awaiting and disappointing face gave James his answer. He crushed the meth under his foot and let Kendall embrace him as he apologized for almost doing something stupid. Kendall forgave him and promised to never tell anyone about what happened today.

And he didn't.

Until his death, Kendall kept the secret of James' almost descent into the world of drugs a secret. James would never forget the way that it felt for Kendall to have his arms around him. He would never feel him again; would never hear his voice again; would never see him again. James felt the tears brewing around his eyes but held them in strongly. He didn't cry since that day Kendall saved him from the drugs and he wasn't gonna let himself cry now when he's already been dead for almost two months.

The memory of that hospital; the memory of soldiers shooting people in the halls was terrifying beyond description. He tried to get Kendall out. He really did. He made it priority number one to get his body out of the hospital and to bring it with him. But he couldn't. Kendall was hooked up to too many machines and there weren't anymore doctors left for James to ask for help.

And then the airstrike happened and all power went out in the hospital. James placed his ear over Kendall's chest to listen for a heartbeat and much to his horror, did not hear one. So to prevent the corpse of his friend from becoming zombie food, he placed the gurney against the door and rushed back to the Palm Woods to save the rest of his friends.

Bringing himself back to the present, James strolled over to where Katie was sitting on the ground, poking the dirt with a stick. The depression on her face was as clear as day. Katie tried to look tough after hearing about Kendall's death, but James and everyone else can see that her big brother's death had hit her harder than a bag of rocks could. James' shouldered the Mossberg shotgun that he received from the dead body of a man while escaping L.A as he bent down to get a better look at her.

"How you doing, Katie?" he asked with as much of a big brother tone as he could. James had some practice with it in the two months or so since the world had abruptly ended but he still wasn't anywhere near as good as Kendall was.

Katie shrugged at him, not really sure what she was supposed to say. Was she supposed to tell James that she still missed her brother and that she wishes they didn't leave him for the walkers? She didn't need to say it since it was as clear as day how she and her mother felt about Kendall being gone.

"If it doesn't bother you, I wouldn't mind hearing how you feel instead of you just giving me a face." James threw in his best impression of a Kendall smirk and beamed when Katie's lips curled up into one of her own. It was progress and progress was always good, he figured.

"If I was feeling better about everything, you would see it." She explained.

James chuckled and nodded at her. "Yeah, I guess you have a point there." James grew serious afterward. "I'm serious though. Are you feeling all right? If you're not, you can tell me. I'm here to look after you and your mom now. If something's not sitting right with you, I'll listen and fix it."

James took his role as the self-appointed replacement of Kendall seriously. He acted as that big brother that he knew Katie needed, especially since the world was ending all around them when they weren't even ready. He also acted as that surrogate son for Jen to try and make things easier for her so she can get over the death of her son. He was leader of this group and would do anything to keep them all safe; but the ones who came first were Katie, Jen, Carlos, and Logan. After Kendall died, James wouldn't lose anyone else in his close-knit family. He'll die himself before he lets that happen again.

Katie shook her head at him, "James I'm fine, I promise. It's just boring around here sometimes, that's all."

James could agree with her. When he wasn't doing his leader duties, he didn't have much to do around here other than sit and wait for the next day to come. Sometimes, and very very rarely, James wishes one walker would appear up here so he can kill it and relieve some boredom. That was horrible for him to think but he was gonna die of boredom before the walkers even got to him.

"Let's just hope Carlos and Logan find a plasma T.V and a game system." He was of course being sarcastic, but it did lighten the mood and make Katie laugh, which was a win for him.

Jake happened to be walking by and heard what James had said, starting to bounce up and down in excitement. One thing James learned about Jo's family: They all had a bunch of energy; example being the boy in front of him and the youngest Taylor, Elena, running around a motorcycle with Jo trying to catch her. "Really?! Are they gonna find a game system?! That'll be so cool! I miss Call of Duty!"

James' respect for this kid just went up.

"He was just joking, Jake." Katie rolled her eyes at the optimism of the younger boy in front of her.

And just like that, the excitement collapsed and Jake went into an amusing looking state of depression. His head was bowed down, he fell on his butt, and he started rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his legs. All that was missing was the rain cloud above his head.

James laughed and patted the shoulder of the depressed kid affectionately, apologizing for getting his hopes up on something that he shouldn't have said in the first place. Once he said it, he grew depressed on the inside too; missing his video games a lot more than he thought he would. Maybe if they still had them, they can get tips and strategies for killing the zombies that crawled out from the fictional media and entered its way into the three-dimensional world.

A crash echoed behind him, startling him into attention. Turning his head to where he heard the crash come from, he sighed in both relief and frustration. Relief because it wasn't a gunshot or a walker and frustration because he knew that the headache that was gonna come from this was gonna be a big one.

Elena had knocked over the motorcycle after she bumped into it. The pack that hung over one of the handles of the bike opened and a bag filled with different types of containers spilled out. James recognized the blue stuff at the bottom to be crystallized meth, the regretful actions of that day returning to him with one look of the bag. A snap was heard along with the crash.

"Oh man," James sighed in aggravation. He didn't care for the motorcycle that was knocked over. That bike belonged to the guy that James didn't like that he sent on the mission to bring back supplies: Nate. Whatever broke in there was no concern to the leader, but he was gonna have an argument with him when he came back. Either him or his brother; whoever came back first.

"He's gonna kill me," the frightened voice of Elena said. She didn't mean to knock it over. She was just playing tag with her sister and then she hit the bike and it fell. It was an accident.

"No he won't," Jo bent down to wrap her arms protectively around her baby sister. Nate was an asshole, that much was true; but he didn't seem like he would do harm to a seven-year-old. His brother wasn't as unpleasant as Nate was, but even he would get angry at seeing the damage that was done. Luckily he wasn't here so that gave them time to think of something to say.

"Yes he will. He's a meanie and is gonna yell at me." Elena was letting tears fall down her face at this point, the fear that she was feeling being almost as bad as she felt when walkers were around. It was a lot for a little girl to handle.

"No he won't. Look," Jo moved over to the motorcycle. She firmly placed her hands on the handles of the bike. "We're gonna pick it up," Much to the surprise of James, Jo actually lifted the heavy bike back up by herself. James made a note in his head to never take a punch from her. "And fix everything so he'll never know." Jo picked up the bag from the ground, pausing slightly to stare at the meth; deciding whether or not she should touch the plastic bag. Sighing, she picked it up and placed the bag into the bigger one.

When she looked inside, however, she groaned.

"What?" James asked when he heard his friend groan.

Instead of explaining why she had groaned, Jo reached in and pulled out two sticks. One of the sticks had a sharp edge and the other stick had feathers at the back of it. James put two and two together and realized that they were pieces of a crossbow bolt.

Damn, Jo had the right idea to groan. Now James' headache was gonna be even worse when the Wilson brothers got back.

"It must've broken when the bike fell down." Jo guessed, shifting the two pieces around to get a better look at each of them. It snapped down the middle, both of the pieces even in length.

"He is gonna kill me." Elena was whimpering into her sister's leg, afraid that if she looked up; Nate would appear and start the screamfest Elena was sure she was gonna get. Either him or his brother Frankie. Now they both were gonna yell at her. That arrow was Frankie's.

"I promise, sweetie, he won't yell at you. We'll tell him it was an accident and maybe he won't be as mad." Jo tried to ease her sister's worries. Ever since their mom died, Elena was always scared that someone else in their family was gonna die and she had a right to be scared here since the Wilsons weren't the best of people. Jo figured she can talk to the more level-headed one of the two and try and work something out so her sister wasn't worried about being yelled at.

"Good luck with that," James mumbled under his breath as Jo led away Elena and Jake to the RV. If Jo was looking to have some sort of agreement with the Wilson brothers, she was gonna waste a lot of time and a lot of her patience. James looked back to the quiet Katie. Before he could talk, his eyes caught Lucy leaning against the base of a tree, playing with a knife that she had in her hands. James knew that this would be the only time that he had to talk with her for awhile. He had to take his chance when it was presented.

"Why don't you go find your mom, kiddo? I got something I need to do." James ruffled her hair for a second, Katie's hands flying up to knock them away before she left to go to her mother and Jennette, James laughing at the way she reacted to him messing with her hair. James waited until he saw Katie with Jen before he made his way over to Lucy.

She was still sharpening her knife with another one, looking towards the ground. She hadn't even noticed that James had walked up next to her. James cleared his throat and it was only then he saw Lucy look up at him. Her face was neutral and held no emotion from what James could pick up. It's been like this ever since James had to break it to her that Kendall had been shot. Logan and Carlos chickened out and shoved him forward to do it by himself. That had been a few weeks before the world had ended if James could remember correctly.

"Listen," James started, getting real tired of Lucy wallowing in her self-hatred. She's almost been killed many times by this point because she wasn't paying attention to what was happening around her. One Jennifer died getting bit to move Lucy out of the way from a walker and the other two didn't want to leave their friend behind and… well, the rest was easy to figure out; not that James liked to think about it. It was something he wished he could've done differently.

"I'm getting tired of you acting like Kendall died because of you." Lucy jumped to full attention at hearing Kendall's name. "I know you're mad at yourself for fighting with him before he died. Trust me, I feel like a loser for not stopping the shooter from shooting him and if I can go back, I would've killed him before anything happened to Kendall. Trust me when I say that Kendall wouldn't want you destroying yourself over nothing and he would want you to move on and keep yourself alive."

James stared at her for what seemed like forever before she finally made a sound.

"Why would I want to live if the one guy I really loved is dead? I feel like I died with him and the fact the last thing I told him was that he's selfish and only cares about himself isn't making anything better."

James really didn't want to see her cry. He couldn't handle seeing his friends and family cry. There was enough evil in the world to deal with and the last thing James needed was trying to keep everyone sane while doing so. He needed to think of something to stop the crying from coming.

He didn't have to do anything as Lucy jumped onto him and held onto him. James, shocked at the sudden move, could only stand there as Lucy talked.

"I miss him a lot James. I wish I didn't say all those things to him and I wish that he didn't have to die for me to see how mean and suspicious I was of him. I just need someone to hold me and tell me that it's all gonna be okay."

James felt the soft lips of Lucy press against his and he didn't have the will to stop himself as he leaned in. Even if Kendall was dead, this was still his girl. Kendall hasn't even been dead for two months yet and James was now kissing his girlfriend. Not to mention that he didn't even feel like she wanted to do this too; but she needed some kind of comfort and James was the only one that went out of his way to even talk to her about her feelings. His old feelings for Lucy and his feelings for Kendall were bubbling against the surface. One side was telling him to go to her and the other was telling him to stay away and stay loyal to Kendall.

Before he made his choice, Lucy dragged him into the bushes. "It's too crowded here…" Any and all of James' restraints broke as he felt her leading him away while unbuckling his pants. James might've been loyal to Kendall and his feelings for him, but he was still a hormonal teenager and he was gonna be damned if he died a virgin in a zombie apocalypse.

His inner-voice was yelling at him to stop as he started taking off his shirt. Kendall would be frowning down at him right now and would feel really betrayed at seeing his best friend and his girl going at it. As James and Lucy lay half-naked in the bushes just a short walk from camp, James was wishing that a zombie would come and bite him and give him a miserable death for betraying Kendall like this.

James held in his tears of shame as he and Lucy had at it in the woods, apologizing to Kendall over and over as he did.

…

"C-Carlos?!"

Kendall couldn't believe the voice that he just heard over the radio. He had to be in shock and was just hallucinating what he was hearing as a way of hearing his friends one last time before he died inside of this tank. Kendall didn't have the mind to go over and touch the mic on his end to talk back, afraid if he did, Carlos' voice wouldn't call back and he would be even more destroyed as he waited for death to come.

"_Hey? You alive in there?_"

Kendall lost it and rushed over to grab the mic on his end. He banged his head against a metal pipe in the tank but didn't let it faze him as he grabbed the mic.

"Hello? Who is this? Can you see me right now?" Kendall was afraid to ask if it really was indeed Carlos in there as he would be afraid the voice would give him a different name and Kendall would feel like an idiot for thinking that the first voice he heard in this supposed safe-zone was his friend. He hoped that if it was indeed Carlos, he would recognize Kendall's voice.

"_Yeah. I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers; that's the bad news._"

'Carlos' didn't seem to recognize his voice so Kendall noted in his head that it wasn't him. Even if this felt like a stab to the heart, he needed this guy's help to get out of the tank and continue on with his search for his family and friends.

"There's good news?" Kendall asked hopefully, hoping that a nuclear bomb that only affected walkers came and wiped them all out, leaving the alive humans to run the world again and recreate it.

"…_no…_"

There went that hope.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me saying that I'm a little concerned in here about being surrounded by thousands of walkers."

The laugh he heard really did sound like Carlos and Kendall found himself hoping again. No one could copy Carlos' unique nice guy laugh.

"_You should see it from out here; you would be having a major freak-out._"

"Got any advice for me?" Kendall asked, needing now more than ever to get out of here and see if this guy really was by some miracle his friend Carlos Garcia.

"_Yeah… make a run for it._"

Okay, that was definitely a Carlos-like remark. Make a run for it was something Carlos told him when Kendall was being chased by a mob of fangirls one time and he called for help. Apparently, Kendall ate the last piece of cake that Carlos wanted so the only thing he had to say to him when he needed help was:

"Make a run for it."

Kendall couldn't stop the smile from coming up on his face.

"That's it? Make a run for it?"

"_Listen, my idea isn't as crazy as it sounds. There's one geek on top of the tank, but the others climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy on that horse down there. With me so far?_"

Kendall felt really bad for getting that horse killed by dragging it into the city with him. He should've just found another car instead of dragging the poor animal to its death. The only bright side of it was that that horse might end up giving enough distraction to save his life.

Kendall nodded, even though the guy couldn't see him. "Yeah, so far."

"_Okay, jump down on the right side of the tank and run down. There's an alley maybe fifty yards from there. Got any ammo on you?_"

Kendall shook his head, "In that duffel bag I dropped out there, and guns, can I get to them?" Kendall was hoping that the Carlos-sounding man on the other line would tell him yes and that he had time to get the bag. Kendall didn't care about the bag of clothes he dropped. That shit wasn't as important as the weapons Claire gave him.

His spirits got crushed, "_Forget the bag. Okay, it's not an option. What do you have on you?_"

"Hold on," Kendall scampered away from the mic to check the tank for any kind of weapons. He picked back up that Beretta he found and checked the dead soldier for any kind of ammo or other weapons. He found a grenade stationed to the dead walker's right. Kendall carefully took it and hid it inside of his pants pocket. He scampered back to the mic, "I got a Beretta with one clip. Fifteen rounds."

"_Hope you're a good shot because you gotta make 'em count. Jump out now before they finish devouring the horse. Head to the alley; we'll meet there._"

Kendall bit his lip but asked the question on his lips anyway. "Hey… what's your name?"

"_Haven't you been listening? You don't have a lot of time. If you don't get eaten, I'll tell you when we meet._"

Kendall dropped the mic and bowed his head. If he made it out of here alive, he might meet up with Carlos, if it really was him. And if it was, he'll find out about Logan, James, Katie, and his mom from him. Kendall couldn't die here. He was so close to reuniting with his family that he could taste it through the blood that he had in his mouth. He really hoped it was his from when he fell because if that was zombie blood, he was gonna throw up.

Turning to the mic, he spotted a small hatchet. Picking it up for that one walker on the tank, Kendall tapped the black helmet twice, similar to how Carlos did and smiled to himself.

"I'm coming guys. Wait for me. Kendall's coming back to all of you soon."

Kendall climbed the ladder back to the hatch and opened it. Like Carlos said, one walker was on top of it. Slamming the hatchet to the side of its head, Kendall climbed up on top and headed down the right side of the tank. He stumbled when he landed, but got back up on his feet soon enough.

Running down the street to the alley, Kendall popped off the few rounds he had into the heads of the walkers that were closest to him. Shooting off number seven as he kept on running, one walker jumped out of a car and almost took him by surprise. Kendall, thinking fast, slammed the hatchet into the head of this walker. When it got stuck, Kendall abandoned it and kept running, shooting five more walkers that tried to grab him.

Making it to the alley, Kendall almost stopped running when he saw a man. It was the man that contacted him through the radio. The man wore a blue shirt with a black sweater over it. He donned dark blue jeans and black sneakers. It was almost too good for Kendall to believe.

It was Carlos.

"Come on!" Carlos didn't seem to take note of who it was and kept on leading him down the alley. Kendall figured there would be time to talk later, but for now; he had three bullets against hundreds of walkers. Running was the best option.

He followed after Carlos, shooting off the last three rounds in his gun into the heads of the walkers and followed him up a ladder that rested in the middle of the alley. The remaining walkers grabbed at his shoes but Kendall broke free and followed up after Carlos. Making it to the top, Kendall leaned against the railing at the top.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new sheriff? Come riding in to clean up the town?" Carlos asked with a grin on his face.

Kendall realized just then how much he missed his friend. "No. Don't you recognize me?"

Carlos blinked at the sudden question. He was just scampering across the rooftops to try and pick out the safest place to raid before they decided to leave. He heard the rounds being fired and went to follow them. He saw a young man with a helmet on get trapped inside of the tank and used the walkie he had from Logan to see if he was okay. He didn't get a chance to look at him closely. Not like now. And since he did, he nearly fell on his knees.

Kendall nodded. "It's me, Carlos. It's Kendall."

"B-But, you d-died. J-James left you in the hospital. He tried to get you out but there were too many zombies. He said he put a gurney by the door to try and stop the zombies from getting you."

"So it was him who put that there? Well, it worked because I'm standing right here." Kendall laughed.

"Is it really you?" Carlos thought it was too good to be true. The odds of Kendall being here were below zero. This had to be someone who looked just like him and was just messing with Carlos for some sick fun.

Kendall took off the black helmet and handed it to him. "This was left in your room on the floor."

Carlos immediately recognized the helmet as his and broke. He jumped into Kendall and embraced him hard. Kendall hugged back with almost the same amount of strength. It really was Kendall! He really was here!

"Oh my God I can't believe you're alive!" Carlos cried.

"I can't either, but I'm here now and I'm not leaving ever again." Kendall promised. The seriousness in his words was stronger than they ever had been in his entire life. He wasn't gonna leave his family again and nothing was gonna stop him. Kendall's eyes widened in remembrance. "Carlos! Is everyone okay?! Are they alive!?"

Carlos nodded as he pulled back. "James, Logan, your sister, mom, Lucy, Camille, Jett, Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train are all alive. We met back with Jo and her family a few weeks ago and found Dr. Hollywood before them. There's two new guys you don't know in our group." Carlos saddened. "The Jennfiers were with us, but…"

"You don't need to say…" Kendall eased his hurt.

"Guitar Dude killed himself…"

Kendall nodded, not sure how to tell Carlos that the gun he had in his pocket was the one he used to blow his brains out.

"Tyler turned in his apartment with his mom…"

So he was in his apartment as a walker, Kendall thought as he remembered how Tyler's apartment looked when he went to check it.

"That's about it. Logan, Camille, Jett, Kelly, Freight Train, and one of the new guys are here with me getting some supplies. We were doing great until…" Carlos felt really awkward with what he was about to say.

"Until what…?" Kendall urged for him to continue.

"Until you started popping rounds. Geeks are drawn by noise and the loudest sound you can make now are gunshots." Carlos smiled uneasily at the way Kendall tensed up, feeling guilty that he just told his friend who came back from the dead that he was the reason they were now all but trapped in this city.

Kendall slammed his head into the wall next to them. He really was stupid. He remembered Claire telling him how that noise attracts these things and regretted doing something so stupid. Now he and his friends were gonna die because of his stupid mistakes.

"Don't beat yourself up, Kendall." Carlos said as he picked the discarded helmet off the ground and placed it on his head where it belonged, the familiar feel of the protection giving him warmth. "We'll figure something out. Can't be too hard, right?"

Kendall looked as his friend climbed the second ladder that was a little ways to the right. Kendall followed after him as they made their way to the top of the roof. Carlos led Kendall over the roofs until they made it to a hatch on one of the roofs. Carlos opened it and jumped down, Kendall following him at the same fast pace that Carlos was going.

Carlos placed the walkie to his mouth, "I'm back." He said as he and Kendall rushed through the doors. They stopped as they made it to the top of the stairwell. "Got a guest' plus there's four geeks in the alley." Carlos held Kendall back when he tried to walk down the steps and to the door down the way.

Carlos mouthed a countdown and once he mouthed zero, two figures came running out the door, a baseball bat in each of their hands. Kendall recognized them immediately as Freight Train and Jett. The two of them knocked the two closest walkers down and started beating on their heads.

"Let's go!" Carlos dragged on Kendall's arm until the boy started running on his own. Kendall hopped over the dead body of the walker and listened as Freight Train called for Jett to hurry on back. The four of them ran into the doorway as Jett slammed the door shut behind them.

Kendall took in the sight of his friends as they all stared at him like if they were looking at a ghost. Carlos was grinning ear-to-ear as Logan slowly lifted his hand up to Kendall, not sure how he was supposed to react to seeing one of his best friends after so many months. Camille was slowly starting to smile and glanced to Logan, who was still moving as slowly as he could to Kendall. Rolling her eyes, she shoved the boy into Kendall's arms as the two best friends embraced.

Logan was letting tears roll down his face, not caring how he looked. "We thought you were dead." Logan's voice cracked as he enjoyed the feel of Kendall. He thought he would never feel him again. He thought Kendall was dead and gone forever. He thought he would never see him again but here he was, hugging his best friend once again.

"I'm here," Kendall whispered to him. "I'm here now and I'm never leaving again."

"None of us are," Jett's voice broke through the reunion. He wasn't exactly thrilled that Kendall was back, feeling like his progress with trying to get Jo would be gone. When he heard Kendall died, he felt kinda bad that Kendall died in the hospital without ever seeing his family again. But now since he was here and the one who popped off all those rounds, they were all dead now. "Because of you shooting like you were at a target range, you brought every walker here."

"As happy as I am to see you alive, Kendall," Camille felt horrible for agreeing with Jett. "You're gunfire brought every walker for miles around here."

"But aside from that," Freight Train grinned. "It's nice to see you alive and well, man." He clapped Kendall on the back, Kendall smiling despite the pain he felt from the big man's strength.

"It's nice to see all of you too." He broke from his embrace with Logan to share an embrace with Kelly.

"Your family is gonna be so happy to see you alive." The woman explained to him.

"I'm happy just to know that they are alive."

"Can we get back on topic?" Jett asked with his arms crossed. "We're trapped here because Kendall here was trigger-happy."

Kendall glared at the boy after separating from his embrace with Kelly. "It's my second week in this apocalypse. Cut me some slack." He didn't appreciate being called out for his mistake by Jett of all people. He already felt bad and stupid enough; he didn't need it rubbed in his face by someone who would willingly call him out even before the end of the world.

POP!

Everyone minus Kendall groaned. "Was that Wilson?" Camille asked as she started heading to the staircase behind them. Kendall took count on the group and did indeed see that the mystery man Carlos told him was here wasn't present. Carlos and Logan picked up the bags that lay across the department store floor and hurried after the girl. Kendall was behind Freight Train and Kelly as Jett lagged behind him.

Kendall couldn't help but smirk at Jett, "So… if I wouldn't have shot any rounds, you're friend on the roof would've brought them all here anyway."

"Shut up Kendall."

…

Carlos and Logan scampered past Camille and swung the door open to the roof. Standing on the edge of the roof was an eighteen-year-old with a sniper rifle, sniping zombies from the looks of it. He stood around Logan's height with brunette hair that was short-length. He wore a black vest with a white t-shirt under and cargo pants and black sneakers. From the sound of his laughing, he was having the time of his life right now.

"Wilson, are you crazy?!" Camille shouted as she bombarded past Logan and Carlos. She knew Nate was an asshole, but to put everyone's lives in danger like this was just stupid.

"Hey, honey, no need to get mad." Nate grinned at her as he finished off the rounds in the rifle and hopped down from the ledge. "Gunfire already brought 'em over here. Just trying to clean up the mess the man made." He shrugged, giving her a lustful look that had Logan fuming from his spot by the door.

The biggest thing that Logan had against Nate was that he was a self-proclaimed lady charmer. His eyes always fell over every woman closest to his age in camp. That short list included Jo, Jennette, Camille, and Lucy; mostly Camille, complimenting her as the hottest one of them all. Logan and Camille didn't really take kindly to his words.

"You're wasting bullets that we don't even got, man." Logan angrily pointed out to the still-laughing man. "And you're bringing even more walkers down here on our ass." Kendall whistled at Logan's choice of words, finding them both shocking and amusing. "Just chill the hell out."

Nate smirked and sneered at the genius, "Listen, bad enough I got that nigger," he pointed to Freight Train, who was debating throwing Nate off the roof, hoping the kid was grateful that he had a lot of control over himself. "On my ass all day; now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day." Nate shook his head at the fuming boy.

Logan glared, "That'll be the day? Is there something you wanna tell me?" Kendall was enjoying seeing this new side of Logan that wasn't there when the world wasn't over. Goes to show that this world does change people in a few ways.

"Logan just let it go," Carlos tried to defuse the tension between Nate and Logan. "Now Nate, just relax, okay? We got enough trouble as it is."

Kendall tried to move in to help Logan and Carlos with their problem, but was held back by Kelly and Freight Train, both shaking their heads at him to not enter the fray. Kendall was peeved, but relented anyway; taking their advice to not do anything and let Carlos and Logan solve their own problem.

"You wanna know the day?" Nate asked him, Logan nodding slowly at him. Nate chuckled, "I'll tell you the day, boy; it's the day I take orders from a pussy like you." Nate reacted way faster than Logan did when the boy balled his fist. Nate slammed the butt of the rifle into Logan's face. He dropped the rifle and clogged Logan in the cheek. Kendall, having snapped upon seeing that, ran to help Logan. All he got was one uppercut and then fell over the pipes that were connected on the roof.

Nate went back to pounding on Logan. He front-kicked the boy and tossed him into the hard metal pipes, the boy's head pounding from the pain of the hard metal. Nate continued to attack Logan, kicking his ribs over and over. Carlos was moving to interfere with the fight before Nate elbowed him in the stomach, the boy stumbling back into Freight Train's hard chest.

"That's enough!" Camille yelled, being held back by the team effort of Kelly and Jett. "Get off him!"

"Boy, you better stop now!" Freight Train warned.

Nate took a break from his beating of Logan to snarl at the bigger man. He looked down to the beaten Logan and examined his work. Logan's left side of his face was bruised, combined with cuts and a mixture of blood in between. Nate smirked down at him and spat on him, "Like I said… fuckin' pussy."

He gave the laugh of a howling wolf and pulled out his pistol, pointing it towards Freight Train when he tried to make move towards him. "Uh-uh," he warned. He stood off away from Logan. "Alright ya'll. We about to have ourselves a little pow wow. You know? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me!"

Kendall was standing back up from behind Nate and clutched his face where he was hit. He spotted the rifle on the ground as a plan formed in his head.

"Anyone else agree? All in favor of me as leader?" he asked with that stupid smirk on his face that had everyone wishing someone wipe it off. "All in favor?" he wasn't asking now. He was declaring himself as leader just because he was the one with a gun and the one with the attitude. He eyed Camille, "Come on, sexy; if you side with me, I'll make it worth your wild."

Camille settled for more of a glare than a hand rising.

Carlos slowly raised his hand with Jett following afterward, both not wanting to let things get worse with Nate. Kelly and Freight Train copied them and raised their hands in the air, Nate smirking and nodding at them.

"That's what I thought. That means I'm the boss, right?" he eyed Logan. "Anybody else? Hmmm? Anybody?"

"Yeah…"

Nate turned in time to get butted in the face the same way he hit Logan. Kendall pressed his foot to the man's head. He eyed the fallen man as he fiddled around in his pockets. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs he found in the duffel bag when he was browsing around it to see what Claire had left him. He cuffed his right wrist and slapped the second cuff to the pipe on the roof.

"Who the hell are you?!" Nate demanded to know, trying to kick Kendall as the boy pulled him up.

"Tall Blonde and Dangerous!" Kendall snarled, resisting every urge he had to kick the living shit out of the man before him. He beat the shit out of Logan, Carlos, and himself on his own. This guy obviously had a lot of problems and Kendall didn't care what they were. But the last thing that he needed was dealing with this guy while trying to think of a way to escape this walker-infested city.

Kendall learned that maybe the zombies aren't the most dangerous things out there.

"Listen here, Nate; things are different now. There are no 'niggers' anymore. No dumb as shit inbred white trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart. We ain't pussies and we ain't dumbasses. We are humans going against the undead and must stay together."

Nate growled, "Screw you, man." His un-cuffed hand was searching around for the gun that he had in his hand when he declared his little democracy towards the group of idiots.

Kendall waved the gun around, having taken it from him during his little speech. "Looking for this? You'll get this back when I can trust you and right now, with that look in your eye that says you wanna kill me, you ain't doing a good job."

"Yeah… well fuck you twice."

"You outta be more polite to a man with a gun." Kendall placed the barrel to the guy's head. Carlos and Logan were looking at their friend as he did his best to calm the cocaine-induced Nate down. It was obvious this guy was high from all those drugs he carries in camp since he's never gotten this outta hand when he was sober. Seeing their friend point a gun at him in a dire attempt to calm things was definitely surprising and interesting to watch.

"You ain't gonna do it. I recognize you now. You the fourth pussy in 'Gay Time Rush'. You don't have the balls to do anything except grab your friends'."

Kendall moved his lips to his ear, his voice sounding darker and more dangerous than it ever was. "All I am anymore is a man trying to get back to my family. Anyone that gets in the way of that is gonna lose…"

Nate didn't faze, simply glancing back at him.

Kendall moved his lips away. "I'll give you a moment to think about that." Kendall left him cuffed where he was and went back to where the rest of the gang was standing. "Asshole…" Kendall gave them the one word that he felt best described Nate.

"You forgot racist, sexist, dick, pri-"

"Okay Camille, we get it he's a horrible person." Logan cut off her little rant about all her least favorite things about Nate as he used Carlos for support to get back up.

"Back to the issue on hand," Kendall said. "We need to find a way out of the city and fast before we really are stuck here."

"Good luck with that," Nate's voice called from behind them. "These streets ain't safe from what I saw." Even in handcuffs, he still gave Camille that lustful eye. "Ain't that right Sugar-Tits?"

"I can kick his ass in handcuffs, right?" Logan asked Kendall as he gave his best death glare to the man in the cuffs behind them. Kendall shook his head at him and signaled for him to ignore it as the man can't really do any harm when he was stuck in one spot. Plus, Kendall had the key. Nate wasn't getting out anytime soon.

"Hey, Sweet-Ass, what about you and me go off and bump some uglies? I'll make you feel like a woman before you die. Much more than pussy over there ever could."

Carlos held back Logan as he struggled to get free and attack the man, who was smirking and giving him the finger from his spot on the ground.

"Enough!" Kendall told Nate. "Shut up before I let him kill you! Just sit there until you calm the fuck down and decide to be of some help." Nate kept smirking but didn't open his mouth again. "Alright. Let's go and figure something out." He turned to Logan. "You're the genius, buddy; what do you got?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "Even at the end of the world, I'm still the go-to-guy for problem solving."

"James did say you should be leader." Carlos reminded him.

"And I said no because I don't wanna mess something up." He winced as he clutched his head and ribs. "Kendall, take a look at how many there are out there." Kendall nodded and walked over to glance down at the street at the mess he created.

The thousands of walkers he saw were now camping outside of the building and shifting around looking for their next meal. Some were wandering off but not enough to make a clean getaway. Nothing useful could be seen from up here anywhere.

"It's like Times Square down there," Kendall turned to see Logan messing about with the radio that Carlos used to contact him from within the tank. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to get in contact with the camp." He answered as he messed around with the buttons and dials on the small radio.

"Why? It's not like they can come in here and get us." Camille spoke the truth, helping Logan to sit down against the wall next to Kendall. Nate was smirking at her and stroking the air in front of him by his manhood, Camille making a sound of disgust as she turned away from him.

"Best to let them know what's going on." Logan answered, still turning dials and listening in for a response on the other side. He looked to Carlos. "Check for some manhole covers." He instructed.

Carlos jogged over to the ledge of the building and glanced down for any and all manhole covers. Much to his chagrin, he couldn't find any. He jogged back over and shook his head, "Nah. They all must be out on the street where the geeks are."

"Like I said downstairs," Jett spoke back up. "We're all stuck here because of Kendall here."

"Man, just shut up." Freight Train said to the young ex-actor.

"What're we gonna do now?" Kelly asked as she and Camille looked down the ledge at the swarm of walkers.

"You got me out of that tank," Kendall told Carlos, who was slowly shaking his head.

"Yeah but they were feeding, they were distracted." He said to his friend, who sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Are you saying we distract them again?" he asked.

"Yeah, by tossing Nate into the swarm and making a run for it." Camille suggested darkly with no sense of humor or sarcasm in her voice. Wow, Kendall thought. She must really either hate him or all the attention he gives her.

"I'm hurt, Honey-Bun. If I'm gonna die, can I at least grab those delicious tits and ass of yours before I die?" Nate asked.

"Give me the key, Kendall. I'm throwing him into the swarm." Camille had her hand out, waiting for the key from her once-dead friend.

"Last resort, Camille. Last resort." Kendall said to her, Camille now hoping that no other plan would work and she would be able to throw Nate in the swarm of walkers down below; or even off the roof. She'll be happy with either one.

Kendall's eyes brightened, seemingly coming up with an idea. "They hear gunshots, right? What else?"

"Aside from they hear you?" Freight Train cupped his chin to help his thinking process. "If they see you, smell you, and if they catch you they eat you and whatever's left comes back as a walking corpse."

"They can tell us by smell?" Kendall asked, that one fact standing out to him above the rest.

"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct." If there was one thing Kelly hated about the walkers, it was the smell. She could handle everything else, but the smell? Nope.

"Hmmm," Kendall and Logan both hummed in unison as they both thought of an idea to try and get the group out of here. Kendall grinned when he thought of something. "I got an idea."

Carlos looked to him in confusion. "What is it?"

…

"If bad ideas were an Olympic Event, this would take the gold."

Carlos' opinion about Kendall's idea was that it was completely stupid would most likely not work. Carlos was carrying gloves, robes, and head protection with Jett and Kendall. Logan was still fiddling around with the radio with Camille giving him the support needed to walk. Kelly was playing babysitter for Nate and Freight Train was getting the prime item needed for Kendall's plan.

"As much as I hate to admit it; Carlos is right." Jett was glaring at Kendall. "Wanna spend more time thinking this through?"

"How much time?" Kendall shot back. He pointed to the double set of glass doors that were the entrance to the department store. One set was broken and the army of walkers was already at work making it through the second set. "They already made it through one set of doors. That glass won't hold forever."

Not arguing back with him, Jett and Carlos took the supplies that they gathered and headed back to the spot where Kendall met with everyone for the first time. Logan and Camille followed him and Kendall's plan was put into affect.

…

"Get me out of these cuffs and I'll be sunny-sunshine-positive for ya."

Nate smirked at the dark-skinned woman that was assigned to playing babysitter for him. After Nate's many failed attempts to get out, the cuffs cutting his skin like a razorblade but he wouldn't admit it; he decided to answer Kelly's remarks about trying some positivity instead of acting like a douche.

Nate jerked his head to the hacksaw in the toolbox that Gustavo gave them. It was something Carlos found on one of his many trips into the city and gave it to the fat man to keep that stupid RV in top shape. Nate didn't have high opinions of anyone in the camp and only focused on trying to bag one of the hot girls. The twin blondes were definitely fuckable in his eyes, telling his brother that they can each take one and have a foursome; but his brother had morals that he wouldn't just use someone for pleasure, knowing how it feels to be used and didn't like it.

The red-streaked hair chick was hard to talk to due to her silence. She always kept to herself and never did anything other than sulk and mossy along camp. But she had a fine body on her, which Nate saw firsthand when he used the scope of the rifle to spy on her from afar when she was washing herself.

And that sexy-ass woman with them right now was definitely feisty. Nate had a saying: The feistier they are, the better they are in bed. But that pussy Logan was making things way harder than they had to be for him. So the fact he got the chance to beat on him made Nate feel really good inside in a messed up way. He knew it wasn't right to feel this way about beating someone, but didn't care. He didn't like getting fucked with. He liked getting fucked; just not fucked _**with**_.

All the men in camp were either annoying or just plain-stupid. James was annoying due to always being on his ass for everything him and his brother did just because they looked dark and appeared to have ulterior motives. That earned him a spot in Nate's 'Dickhead' list. Carlos was alright; didn't really do much to piss him off. Logan was Nate's 'rival' in the camp from the way they acted around each other. Gustavo was neutral to him; Dr. Hollywood had some kickass shit with his meds so he was instantly Nate's favorite guy in camp. Jack was like Gustavo, being that Nate had neutral feeling toward him. The kids weren't someone Nate was really close to and didn't really talk to, but they weren't too horrible.

"How about that hacksaw there?" he pulled against the cuffs.

"So you can beat Logan's ass again?" Kelly shot back at him, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Call Freight Train a nigger again? Or are you gonna call Logan a pussy some more?"

Nate shrugged, "Now come on, it ain't nothing personal about the nigger thing. It's just that your kind and my kind ain't meant to mix." He gestured between the two of them with his left hand. "But I'm sure we can get along as long as there's some kind of mutual gain involved." He smirked, thinking he charmed her like he always did before the apocalypse. "Now… about that hacksaw…"

"I guess you want me to get that rifle over there too so you can shoot Kendall when he comes back up, huh?" Kelly didn't buy any of Nate's bullshit. She never did when he opened his mouth to say anything. She found his comments about Camille disgusting just wished he learned when to and when not to open his mouth. She smirked when he stiffened, showing that she hit the nail on the head.

Nate scoffed, but kept his mouth shut; going back to trying and pulling free from the cuffs, being unsuccessful each time.

…

"Wallace Douglas." Kendall read the ID of the man that Freight Train dragged in from the alley. It was the zombie that he dispatched when they met up for the first time. Kendall had an ax that they found behind a glass case beside him as he crouched on one knee and read the ID of the zombie.

"Had 28 dollars in his pocket when he died." Kendall was looking through all of the compartments of this guy's wallet to find out more about him. "And a picture of a pretty girl." He admired the picture before he turned back to the five people with him. "He used to be like us. Worrying about bills, rent, or the super bowl." He bowed his head. "He was one of us."

The five group members there admired what Kendall was doing. At first glance it didn't make sense as to why he was pulling out the wallet of the walker but after thinking, it did make sense. Kendall was admiring the fact that the walker here was just like one of them at one point. He wasn't some monster from hell, or some bio-experiment. He was just a human that got bit and infected. He represented the possible future for all of them and that wasn't to be forgotten.

"One more thing…" Carlos read as Kendall handed him the ID to pick up the ax. All eyes were on him now. "He was an organ donor." Kendall nodded before he unwillingly hacked away at Wallace's body.

"Ugh," Logan clutched his stomach as he watched Kendall chop off body parts from this guy. Kendall's plan was to cover him and Carlos in walker guts and walk through the thousands of walkers and make their way over to a construction site Jett pointed out when they were on the roof. The plan was stupid but it was the best one that they had right now and quite frankly, they didn't have time to think of another one.

"Damn." Camille whispered as she watched Kendall chop the pieces of Wallace. She leaned into Logan for support and to hide the sight of the horrifying act of seeing limbs dismembered.

"God," Freight Train might've had a strong stomach, but the sight was still bad to watch.

"That's just gross," Jett shook his head, covering his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"I'm so gonna hurl." Carlos was leaning on his knees for support and to try and stop the vomit he felt coming up. He had to put that on him. He was feeling horrified right now.

"Later," Kendall told him, still going through his plan of chopping off some guts to use as camouflage to hide from the other walkers. He didn't like that he had to do it this way and wished there was another way, but there wasn't time right now to think of one. This was the plan and they had to run with it.

When he felt like there was enough, he handed the ax to Freight Train. "Here. Keep chopping." The large man nodded and listened, taking over Kendall's spot and chopping the pieces of Wallace.

Kendall eyed the remaining four, "Everyone got gloves?" he asked. They nodded and held up their hands to show that they did. "Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes." He warned as he reached down and cupped the guts of Wallace, smearing them on his chest and jacket.

Camille went to cover Carlos while Jett helped Kendall cover himself. Carlos was trying so hard to not hurl that the smell of the waste could be smelled from everyone. It was on the tip of his tongue and waiting to come out. Kendall didn't find it pleasant either but knew that he had to deal with it until they got the truck they were aiming for.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Carlos whined as the sickly warm feeling of walker guts spread across his body.

"Just think about something else; puppies and kittens." Kendall tried to calm down Carlos' sick urges.

"Dead puppies and kittens." Jett mumbled under his breath.

Carlos lost it and let loose the waste that he's been trying to hold back.

"That is just gross," Camille ewed as she watched the supply runner let loose a lot of toxic waste from his stomach. "Are we done yet?"

"Almost," Kendall said, looking to see if there was enough on him. "We smell like them."

"Hell yeah," Camille covered her nose to try and block out the smell.

"We'll get the truck and double back for you guys."

"What about Nate?" Logan asked the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue. Kendall had his entire plan mapped down to the exact detail, but he never mentioned anything about Nate. Camille and Logan were fine with leaving him up here on the roof while Carlos and Freight Train thought they should bring him back as it was humane.

Kendall bit his lip as he thought about what to do. Sighing, he took off one glove and rustled around in his pocket for the key. He found it and tossed it to Logan, leaving it up to him to make the choice. Logan was smart. He'll make the right choice. Kendall put the glove back on.

"Give me the ax," Freight Train handed it back. "We need more guts."

…

It worked.

The theory that covering themselves in guts to smell like walkers was true. Carlos thought about this as he and Kendall shimmied down the streets of San Diego and avoided any and all eye-contact with the walkers around them. Carlos couldn't handle the stench but knew that the sooner and faster they moved, the faster they could get out of this city and Carlos can take a bath and go to sleep. This was just an exhausting day.

"Don't panic," Kendall whispered as he clutched the ax in one hand. Carlos was holding a crowbar with his helmet covering the rain that he felt coming down. He hoped that was a hallucination.

The sound of thunder and the arrival of clouds had Carlos scared. If it started raining, it could wash the guts off and he and Kendall could get trapped and devoured if their scent was caught. Carlos panicked again when he brushed against a walker. Kendall's eyes flew to where Carlos was and waited for something to happen. To their relief, the walker only looked back once and continued walking.

"Close one." Kendall whispered as the sight of the gate to the construction sight caught his eye. "Almost there." The thunder and rain were coming down harder now. More and more walkers were staring at them now as they walked by.

"The smell's coming off, isn't it?" Carlos panicked.

"No…" Kendall caught eye with a male walker as they stared one another down. "Maybe a little."

The growl of the walker and the lunge answered the question. Kendall chopped the head and decided to hell with the yelling.

"Run!"

…

"So close," Camille said as she watched Kendall and Carlos walk through the streets with the binoculars they had. They were within sight now of the gate and it was a straight path from there on out. The sound of the thunder jumped them to attention.

"That asshole's out on the street with the handcuff key?!" Nate's voice barked from his spot on the roof towards the rest of the group.

Logan turned toward him and smirked as he dangled the key in Nate's face. "Shouldn't have talked about touching my girl." Camille smirked alongside him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Nate glared at the two of them with as much hate as he could. They would regret this. They would on his dying breath.

…

Carlos and Kendall hopped the fence as they discarded the gut covered jackets and ran for it to the truck. Carlos went to work to get the keys in the power box while Kendall used Nate's pistol to cover them. Carlos broke open the box as Kendall took down walker-number-five.

"Kendall!" Carlos tossed him the keys and the two of them ran to open the truck door as a walker hopped the fence and gave chase to them. Kendall put the keys in the ignition and started driving, knocking down a gate that led to a path that circled the blocks around them.

"Oh God! They're all over that place!" Carlos eyed the department store as Kendall drove.

"Calm down, man. Call the others; let them know to get down to the front of the store. You saw the rolled up windows?" Carlos nodded. "That's what I need clear."

"And I drive the geeks away how? I think I missed that part."

"Noise."

…

Kendall used the crowbar to bust the window to a red sports car, the alarm blazing from the sudden entry. Using a screwdriver he picked up from the department store, he stuck it in the ignition and turned until the engine started.

Carlos watched with panic on his face at what he had to do. Nodding to Kendall, Carlos took his spot in the driver's seat while Kendall retook his spot in the driver's seat of the truck.

"Those rolled up windows in the front of the store; meet us there and be ready to move out." Carlos called to them through the walkie talkie as he passed by Kendall and drove to the store, the alarm still blazing and hollering.

…

"Let's go!"

Logan was gathering everything that they needed from the roof and started running. Carlos just told them where to go and they weren't too keen on staying here any longer.

"You can't leave me like this!" Nate was yelling at them while struggling against the cuffs.

Jett passed on by Logan as the boy finished packing up the tools. Logan saw Freight Train, Kelly, and Camille run down the steps and Jett a little ways behind them. Logan stopped when he heard Nate's screams.

"We gotta go!" Jett told him as he held the rifle and ran down the steps.

"Logan!" Nate called to the still-genius. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said. You can't leave me, man; not like this. You can't, man, it's not human."

Logan looked back to the guy who beat him; the guy who eyed his girl; the guy who was crazy and forced Kendall to cuff him to the roof. He groaned as he made his choice and stumbled back to Nate with the key out. The rain made the roof wet and the running made Logan slip and fall, dropping the tools and the key. The key bounced and in a cruel twist of fate, landed down the drain.

"Son of a bitch! You did that on purpose!" Nate assumingly shouted at him. "I save your life at the creek and you do this?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Logan defended, standing up from the ground.

"Don't leave me, please!" Nate clutched his handcuffs. "Please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Nate; I'm sorry." Logan apologized as he ran away and went out the door. Hearing the screams of Nate on the other side made Logan think twice about what he wanted to do. Grabbing the chains, Logan used the padlock on the door to shut and secure the door to the roof; hopefully stopping Nate from becoming zombie food. He didn't miss his final message.

"Rot in hell, Logan! Fuck you and fuck Kendall!"

…

"No one's gonna be sad he didn't come back." Camille tried to calm Logan as the two of them sat in the truck Kendall rolled up in. Kendall and Carlos created a distraction and made a path for them to escape the city. Kendall heard the news of Nate and was feeling guilt from his actions.

"Except Frankie," Logan reminded. "He's gonna kill me. I'm dead."

They solved one problem, left behind another, and created a new one. This was just the start to a long list of headaches for Kendall and the crew.

And the biggest problems were only yet to come.

End of Chapter 3 of Big Time Walking Dead

Yep, Nate got left behind by his own actions. Even if he is a douche, I like his character. He's this story's version of Merle Dixon.

Kendall reunites with everyone next time and meets Nate's brother, goes on a mission back into San Diego, and makes a shocking discovery.

Hope you review, favorite, and alert if you liked it. I like talking to my reviewers. It helps motivate me to write faster.

Next Time: Season 1 Episode 4


	4. Season 1 Episode 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN:** I am so sorry for the 3 month wait, but I will try and finish at least the first season and half the second by the end of the summer. I really wanted to come back to the story, but I needed to wait until EVERYTHING was mapped out. I can now say that I know who dies, when, how, why, and so forth and some of the deaths you are gonna hate me for. Starting the second season… we are gonna start losing very important characters. We'll still lose people in this season though.**

**We get the revelation of what happens to Nate in this chapter along with the introduction of his brother and Kendall reuniting with the rest of the group.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 4- Season 1: Episode 4

In the city of San Diego, the dead had taken complete control over the city. The number of the living were all gone and overtaken by the number of the walkers that were currently making their way back after chasing a box-truck that held a small group of survivors.

Only one survivor was left in the whole city… and he was chained on a roof… laughing his guts off.

"Yeah, you heard me you pussy ass knock off bitch." Nathan 'Nate' Wilson talked to himself as he stared off into the walker-filled city. His right hand was handcuffed to the pipe of the roof he was stuck on, being left out to starve in the exposed sun, his scalp burnt from the long exposure. "Kiss my shiny white ass." Nate was reminiscing over the time when he was in his senior year of high school and got into a fight in his school. "Yeah, might've not been worth getting kicked out, but the look on his face was definitely something to remember." The blood on his wrists dripped down off of the cuffs and landed on the pavement of the roof he was stuck on.

Nate took a glance at his cuffs. Images of that pussy Logan and the asshole Kendall filled his mind. Kendall handcuffed him while Logan dropped the key that was needed to get him out of his cuffs. Anger coursed through his veins. Anger and betrayal. Even if he knew he kinda deserved it, you don't just leave someone to get eaten by the walkers. That was a fate way worse than death.

Kendall…

Logan…

Nate knew that once he got out here and found them, he was gonna kill them. He was gonna kill them in front of all of their friends. He was gonna get back to the camp, find his brother, rob the camp, kill everyone there, save for possibly the kids, and take off into the sunset with his brother and figure out what to do next. Just the thought of his plan made a smirk cross its way on his face. As he started to move, he was hit back with reality in the face when he was pulled back into the pipe when the cuffs kept him in his spot.

Anger and betrayal made its way into his veins again. Kendall and Logan made their way through his head once again, the glare on Kendall's face and the apologetic one on Logan's. His breathing got low and fast, his murder instinct coursing through his nerves. He wanted so desperately to get the hacksaw over a few feet away from him that fell when Logan knocked over the toolbox and slowly kill Kendall and Logan with it. They were never gonna be forgotten by him. Ever. They left him for dead so he was gonna finish the job and kill them… Or maybe leave them for the walkers.

Yeah.

Nate liked that last option a lot.

Nate yanked on his cuffs, "Get off! Get off!" he yelled to the inanimate object, almost as if he yelled hard enough that the cuffs would come off on their own. The metal ripped into his wrists, causing more blood to drip its way down onto the roof below. "Kendall! Logan! You two are dead!"

Pounding on the door caused Nate to look to where the rest of the survivor group had run out and abandoned him. The door wouldn't open all the way, but Nate could very well see the faces of the half-dozen walkers that were clawing their way to get in. Nate might've been a tough bastard, but the sight of man-eating creatures and being stuck as a meal for them would be enough to get anyone scared. He was frozen on the roof with death literally knocking on his door for him.

For the first time since this all started, Nate was actually frightened.

"Jesus, please help me!" Nate lowered his head as his body sagged down so he was lying on his stomach. He smacked his head onto the pavement three times, whining escaping his lips as the sounds of the walkers' growling echoed into his ears. "God. Please. I know I'm being punished for all of the horrible shit I've done. This is your way of punishing me for all the drugs and crimes I committed. I know it. That's the only way."

Nate turned his head over to the fallen tools. Hammers, screwdrivers, and all the like were sloppily laid out on the roof. Nate's eyes landed on the hacksaw, a number of ideas making their way through his head. He needed to get it. It was the only thing that can get through the cuffs. But it was too far. If only his arm was just a little bit longer, he could get it.

Nate's free hand fumbled with his belt. He pulled the leather off and started throwing it over to the hacksaw. "Never you mind, Christ Boy. I never begged you before; I ain't gonna start begging you now. I ain't gonna beg you now! Don't you worry about me ever begging you!" Nate's belt reached the saw. Nate pulled it in, wrapping his belt back around his pants as he grabbed the saw. He placed them on the cuffs. "Don't worry about me begging you for anything! I don't need you! I never did and I never will!"

Nate started cutting.

…

James was sitting on a log, cleaning his shotgun with a brush.

Logan had told them all over the radio that they were stuck in the city. Immediately, everyone wanted to send in a search party to go and get them out; but James had said that they don't risk the rest of the group. They frowned and shook their heads at him. Katie was upset that James wouldn't go in to help save Logan and Carlos. James wanted to explain that they can't get everyone killed, but no one listened to him. Everyone was mad at him, aside from Lucy; who had been smiling a lot more ever since the little fun they had in the woods.

James still regretted that. He felt bad that he had sex with Kendall's girl when he wasn't even dead a few months. He didn't know what took him over when he did it, but he couldn't stop what overtook him. He fell to his hormones and betrayed his friend. His brother that he loved more than anything. He felt like such a horrible person for betraying his best friend. He wanted Kendall to come back so he can have him kill him for the betrayal he committed.

He watched Katie walk up to him. He avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry." He apologized, still looking at the chamber for his shotgun. "It's just that… If Logan can't figure out a way to get out of the city, then none of us have a chance to get them out. If the connection wouldn't have died, I'm sure he would've told us to not risk our lives for them."

He waited for Katie to tell him that he was a horrible leader. To tell him that he was a horrible person. He waited and waited but it never came. Instead, he heard her sigh.

"It's okay. I understand and I just came to tell you that everyone understands why you made that choice. There's a reason you're the leader, James. You can make these decisions for the good of us. Anyone else would've went right in there and gotten more people killed. The choice you made was the right one. We might not like it, but it's the right one."

James smiled. "Thanks, kiddo. You're just like your brother." James came up with an idea. "How about later me and you go down to the lake, catch us some frogs and feed these people?"

Katie raised an amused brow. "Catch frogs? You can eat those things?"

James nodded, "According to Logan, just about any animal is edible. And Carlos said that the frog legs are actually quite tasty and I'm willing to listen to the self-proclaimed food expert known as Carlos Garcia."

"But he loves everything." Katie pointed out.

James shrugged, "If he eats it and it doesn't kill him, then it's good enough for me." James smiled pleadingly, "So Katie, what do you say? Wanna catch frogs with your best buddy James? I promise it'll be fun. We'll be heroes to these people. James and Katie, spoken of in song and legend."

Katie laughed. "When you put it like that, how can I refuse?" James laughed and ruffled her hair, Katie pushing his hand off. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

James shrugged, "Couple dozen times."

"Do I have to tell you a dozen more times to stop?"

James smiled innocently, "No…"

Katie sighed, "I can't win with you."

James turned his smile into a grin. "Nope." An alarm blazed over the camp, causing James to jump up and start jogging over to the RV. "Talk to me, Gustavo!" James had his shotgun ready to fire.

The ex-producer lowered the binoculars. "Can't tell yet." He said, glancing back out into the binoculars to look for the source of the alarm. If it was a stranger, they weren't sure what they were going to do. They weren't sure that if it was their people. They weren't stupid to blast an alarm close to where their camp was and attract the walkers. A red sports car came into view and soon after, a shout of excitement. Gustavo sighed. "I'll be damned. Stolen car."

James heard the shout and was laughing. "Carlos. The knucklehead." The fact that he was blasting the alarm didn't cross his mind. He was just relieved that at least one person made it out alive. Carlos would have to tell them what happened and where everyone else was.

Carlos pulled up into the camp, the grin still plastered on his face. "What's up, guys!" he stepped out of the car.

"Holy shit! Turn that damn thing off!" Gustavo barked.

Carlos held his hands up in surrender, that grin still plastered all over his face. "I don't know how!"

"Cool car…" Jake awed in admiration of the Challenger that Carlos had arrived in.

"Pop the hood!" Jack ordered. "Pop the hood! The alarm!" Carlos cursed before he stepped back into the car and popped the hood and Jack pulled out the wire that activated the alarm. There goes that problem.

"Where is everyone else?" Jo asked as she and her sisters walked forward, Elena hiding behind her in case Nate strolled in and found out about the motorcycle. She couldn't see Camille anywhere. She was scared that maybe Carlos was the only one to make it back, but that grin on his face said otherwise. If Carlos would've been the only one to come back, he wouldn't be laughing. Everyone else saw that too, looking around for any signs of the other survivors that went with him.

"They're fine." Carlos looked like he was hiding something. He was too jumpy and too giddy to be otherwise. "Everyone is alive and well. Well… Nate not so much." Was Carlos happy that Nate was gone? Not likely. No one might've liked him, but Carlos wouldn't be laughing and excited if he died. It wasn't the kind of person he was.

"Is he dead?" Jennette asked.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know."

"You crazy driving this wheeling bastard up here! You trying to draw every walker for miles?" Gustavo asked the helmet-clad boy. Hold the phone? Where did Carlos get his helmet? He left it in the apartment.

"We're fine." James defended him. "The alarm was echoing all over the hills. Kinda hard to pinpoint the source." James ushered to the many trees that protected them. Gustavo glared, James looking to Carlos to avoid staring at him. "But next time, Carlos; try and think things more clearly next time, alright?"

Carlos nodded. "Sorry. Hey… Got a cool car." Everyone nodded in agreement at that one. It was a cool car.

James shared a glance with Carlos, "How did ya'll get out of there anyway?"

Carlos smiled. "New guy. Got us out." Everyone shared a confused glance. New guy? They didn't think that there was anyone else left in the city. "You guys will definitely freak over this." Now they were all curious. Who could have arrived that would freak them out? Unless it was a person that had a cure for all of this, they were sure they weren't gonna freak.

A box-truck rolled into camp behind Carlos' car. The excitement look on Carlos' face intensified. "Katie, Mama Knight, come here please. We got a little surprise for you. Lucy, James, come here too." The four were confused but walked over to where Carlos was standing by his car.

One by one the group that scavenged the city started exiting the back of the truck. Camille entered a large embrace with Jo, the best friends thrilled to see one another again; the message Logan related scaring them that they might not see each other again. Freight Train and Gustavo high-fived each other, Kelly giving Gustavo a smile as she exited.

Logan stepped out last, the bruises on his face catching everyone's attention. "Logan! What happened to you?!" James felt rage. Nate was gone and Logan had bruises on him. He figured it out and was sure everyone did too. Logan shook his head, motioning that he'll explain later.

Carlos looked to Logan. "Ready?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah." Logan circled around and tapped on the driver's door. Everyone waited to see what they were talking about. The door opened, a pair of vans catching their eyes as a pair of jeans followed. A green shirt was next and then a mop of blonde hair. Green eyes met with the group and everyone that was present let out a collective gasp at the newcomer.

Kendall was alive.

"K-Kendall…?" Katie gasped at the sight of her supposedly dead brother. Tears welded in her eyes along with her mother's. James and Lucy were shocked to their core as they looked to each other, sure that they were seeing a ghost and were just going crazy.

"Baby?"

Kendall was already crying as he walked forward to his family.

"Kendall!" Katie ran over to her brother, jumping into his awaiting arms. "Oh my God, you're alive! You're alive." Jen wrapped her arms around her son, Kendall using one to wrap around her while still holding Katie.

Everyone watched the Knight family embrace after a long period of separation from each other. Jo was shocked to see her ex-boyfriend alive; Gustavo was shocked to see the last 'dog' alive and well; while James and Lucy were staring at each other in shock and… regret?

They had sex. And Kendall was alive. What did they do?

Lucy roughly shrugged off James' touch as he tried to touch her. James locked eyes with Kendall when he looked to him. James felt his heart beat faster and his emotions overwhelm him. Tears were flowing down his face as he stared in the eyes of his best friend that he thought had been dead for a month. James dropped his shotgun as he kept staring in Kendall's eyes, happiness and joy taking him over. They were finally whole again.

Big Time Rush was back.

…

"Disoriented. I guess that comes closest."

Kendall was explaining to everyone around the campfire about how he felt when he stepped out into the hospital and his first days into the apocalypse. Everyone was staring at him as he told his story, curiosity taking them over at how Kendall managed to make his way back to them all.

"Disoriented. Exhaustion. Dehydration. Those are probably the best words that describe how I felt."

"Words can mean a whole lot of things." Gustavo explained. "Sometimes it's hard to find the right one." Ever since the outbreak started, Gustavo had pretty much become the wise man of the group. Now that there was no pressure for him to top the charts or become the best, he had lost a bunch of stress; which was weird because they were in the middle of the end of the world. He had turned into a less crazy version of the hippie that he had become that one time Buddha Bob 'changed' him.

"When this all started, they told us that they were gonna manufacture you and all the other patients into San Diego," Jen rubbed away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "It never happened. And I'll be lying if I said I'm not happy that they didn't bring you there."

"You would've been dead for sure." Carlos explained.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah. Not that that hospital was any better though. It was a mess. I made it home and found the place empty…"

"Barely got them out of the apartment. Ran into a bunch of trouble on the way here. I'm so sorry I left you." James apologized to Kendall. He felt really bad that he left his best friend to the zombies in the hospital. It was easier when he thought he was already dead, but now knowing that he was alive the whole time made him feel worse.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, James." Kendall smiled. "Can't even begin to express it." James blushed ever so lightly before he smiled back at his friend. Kendall glanced around, "I'm sorry for asking, but where are some of our friends? Griffin? Buddha Bob?"

James, Logan, and Carlos glanced back and forth between each other before they each let out a collective sigh. James ran a hand through his hair. "Griffin and Mercedes are… gone. They turned so I put them out of their misery as I went to get Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train. Buddha Bob is gone too. I had to put him down when we were first leaving."

Kendall sighed, "Oh man…" Everyone that wasn't here were gone. They were the last ones of the Palm Woods. "Bitters is gone too. I found him as a walker." They looked at Kendall in surprise. "I can't believe that everyone is gone." Kendall let out a dark laugh, "I'm the only one that made it out then. I am one lucky son-of-a-bitch."

"James said you died." Katie looked to her brother, who rubbed his hand on her head.

"He had every reason to believe that I was." He assured her, not wanting her to think that James was a liar. Carlos had said himself that James went to help him and try to get him out. Kendall knew that James did save his life by putting that bed by the door. If it wasn't for that, Kendall was sure he would've gotten killed by the walkers. He owed James his life. He owed James a bunch of stuff.

"If we would've known you were alive…" Jen now felt like the world's worse mother for leaving her son to his death in the hospital. Not only that, she left him in the zombie apocalypse. God, she felt horrible.

"You would all have been killed. By the look of that hospital, things fell apart really fast. You guys would've all been killed if you would've stayed with me. I'm back. I made it. That's all that matters, right?"

Logan nodded, his face looking a lot better after Dr. Hollywood fixed him up."Yeah, he's right." The residents of 2J in the Palm Woods all nodded. Kendall made it back to them alive and that's really all that mattered. He was back now and he wasn't gonna go anywhere. They all stared into the campfire as Logan brought up the question that was bothering everyone since telling the story of leaving Nate behind. "Anyone had given thought to Frankie Wilson?"

"He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Carlos shook his head. Frankie wasn't the best guy to tell that you left a member of his family to die. He made it clear that he cared for his brother over the time that they've known him. Now that they left Nate to his death, he was gonna be pissed. And that was putting it lightly.

"We can lie." Katie offered.

"Tell the truth." Camille shot down Katie's idea. "Nate was out of control. Something had to happen or he would've gotten us killed." Camille looked to Jen. "Your son did what was necessary. And if Nate got left behind, it is no one's fault but Nate's."

"And that's what we tell Frankie?" Gustavo sounded appalled. "I don't see a rational discussion come to with this." Gustavo sighed, rubbing at his bald head. "Word to the wise; we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "He hunts?" Gustavo nodded. Kendall was surprised. That was a good ally to have at the end of the world. But if he was the brother of Nate, it might actually not be worth it.

"Who tells him?" Jo asked.

"I dropped the key, he's mine." Logan sighed.

"I cuffed him that makes him mine." Kendall jumped in. He wasn't gonna let Logan go against the brother of Nate Wilson by himself. Plus, if he wouldn't have cuffed him; then Logan wouldn't have had to drop the key. It was Kendall's fault that they had this mess to clean up now and he needed to fix it.

"Guys, it's not a guilt contest." James wasn't really all that upset Nate was gone. None of them were to be completely honest, but as long as his brother was around, they were screwed into telling him the news of his brother's abandonment. They owed him at least that much for saving Logan's life the day they met.

"So who tells him?" Carlos looked back and forth between the group. It had to be Kendall or Logan to tell the news to Nate's brother. It was their responsibility to do it. The only question was that how were they gonna do it?

"Maybe Kendall and Logan can do it together?" Lucy offered. "Someone can play bodyguard and make sure that Nate's brother doesn't try anything to hurt them." The idea wasn't that bad. It could work.

Logan could agree with that. "That's fine. We'll tell him what happened together. Maybe this way, he won't kill us… much." It was clear that Logan was scared to do this, but knew that it had to be done. If he didn't, then he would feel horrible for the rest of his life that he left someone's family to die and kept it to himself.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "He won't do anything. I'll make sure of it."

James smirked. "I'm right there with you, buddy."

Logan shook his head, "No. What I mean is… I saved Nate." He cleared his throat. "I stopped to chain the door. Only have a dozen walkers can fit in the doorway at one time and even so, it's not to get through there. Not that chain; not that padlock. Nate's alive. And he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof."

James shook his head, "Even at the end of the world, Logan is still the nice guy." Logan shrugged.

"That's on us."

Lucy looked to Kendall, "Can I talk to you?" Kendall nodded before he stood up and followed her into the privacy of her tent. James watched with a keen eye, curiosity filling him. He was suspecting that Lucy was gonna tell Kendall about what happened between him and her today in the woods. James didn't want to tell Kendall so soon after getting him back. He didn't want to have him hate his guts. He wanted to keep it a secret for a little while until the guilt of leaving him at the hospital wore off.

By that logic, James would never tell him.

Yeah… He liked that idea a lot.

The sound of a fire starting caught his attention. James groaned when he saw that Jett started his own fire, ushering for Jo and Jennette to take a seat. He wasn't jealous. Just annoyed that Jett wasn't thinking right. "Jett? You wanna rethink that log?"

"It's cold, man." Jett waved the leader off. He turned to the two blonde sisters that were sitting with their younger sister, reading her a bedtime story.

"Cold don't change the rules, don't it? We keep our fires low, just at ember, so we can't be seen from a distance." The leader in James took over, the commanding tone making everyone around him look at him in respect. He was always a leader; he just never got a chance to show it because of Kendall being the leader of their gang their whole life.

"Why don't you mind your own business for once?" Jett smirked at the two sisters. "Why don't you two ladies come over to Jettville."

"Ignore him and he'll stop." Jo told Jennette without looking up from the pages of the book that they were reading to their baby sister.

"Now I see why he and Nate got along so well." Jennette rolled her eyes at the invitation to join 'Jettville'.

James circled around the campfire he and everyone else was sitting by and got in his face, "You sure you wanna have this conversation?" James warned, promising something unpleasant if Jett didn't listen to him. "These two ladies are trying to put their sister to bed and your constant flirting is making that hard for them to do."

"Thank you, James." Jo smiled in thanks at her friend. Apparently, Jett took the end of the world as an excuse to keep bothering her and her sister to have some fun with him. Jo wasn't ready to give up her virginity, and she sure as hell wasn't going to give it to Jett of all people. Her sister wasn't going to enter another relationship after her fiancée was killed by walkers as they were escaping to San Diego. But apparently to Jett, when the world ended, so did the meaning of the word 'no'.

James nodded at her before turning back to Jett, "Put out that fire and leave these ladies alone." He ordered. Jett grumbled before he stomped on the log of the fire before he made his way to his tent. James turned to the two older Taylor sisters. "If he bothers you again, don't hesitate to tell me… or take care of him yourself. I'm pretty sure you can take him."

Jo smirked, "Just because I can lift a motorcycle?"

"Yep."

"Thanks boss, will do."

…

Kendall sat on the makeshift bed that Lucy had made, watching as she got more comfortable. He ran his hand through his hair as he waited for Lucy to start talking. He didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but Kendall wanted to talk to her too. He wanted to talk about things before the end of the world. He wanted to try and fix what problems they had before the day he got shot and was put in his coma. He wanted things to get better. He got a second chance and he was gonna take advantage of it.

"How did you know?" he heard her ask as she slipped on a pair of her pajama pants. "How did you know that we were alive?"

Kendall laughed, "I went in my apartment; found my side of my room completely untouched. Nothing that was mine was gone or moved. But everybody else's was a mess. Not to mention, I was in your apartment too. You were missing some clothes. Not a lot, but I knew that it was enough to travel."

Lucy smiled. "Who knew you were so analytic?"

"Me of course." Kendall joked. "I've always been analytic." The pair shared a quick laugh before Kendall turned serious. "About everything… About what problems we had before the apocalypse…"

"I'm so sorry…" Lucy apologized. "I regretted it every day after hearing you got shot. I regret a lot of the things I did to hurt you." A certain event that she shared with James today crossed her mind. She felt like shit for cheating on Kendall. Bad enough that she said a bunch of stuff to Kendall that couldn't have been farther from the truth, she had to go and cheat on him with his best friend too. She didn't know why she did it. She just wanted comfort and James was the only one who cared enough to check on her. She acted on instinct and she regretted it. That was why she was here. She wanted to make things right with Kendall.

Kendall shook his head in assurance, "Its okay. I'm back here now and we can make things right again. We can pick up where we were before I got shot. If I can make it back here, I know that we can make things right."

Lucy smiled again, "You're getting cocky."

Kendall grinned, "Have you met me?" he stood up and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm not going anywhere ever again. We got a second chance and I'm not gonna ruin that."

"Not many people get that…"

"Then let's not waste it."

Their lips captured for a second before Lucy pulled back. "Are you sure?" she was skeptical, worried that Kendall didn't want to do this. She didn't push him and make him uncomfortable. Not so soon after just getting him back. "We can wait a little bit."

Kendall shook his head, "How much time do we really have in this world?"

That was the only answer needed to push out what doubts she had crawling in her mind.

…

James was on top of watch on the RV, using his binoculars to stare down into the tent that Kendall went into with Lucy. They've been in there a long time now and James knew that it had to do with something other than talking. James could see that they were starting to get intimate, so he lowered his binoculars before he saw something he knew he didn't want to see.

His chest constricted when he thought of Kendall and Lucy having sex. He felt bad. He felt almost betrayed. If he was being honest…

He wasn't sure by whom.

Ever since he saw Kendall today, he's been feeling rather weird. That smile that he gave him sent shivers of the good kind up his spine. James didn't know why he felt that, but he passed it off as him just being happy to see his friend.

James went back to his watch, ignoring the way that his chest tightened when he thought of his best friend and his girl having sex.

…

Kendall awoke the next morning, glancing around the tent that he had awakened in. He was hoping that yesterday wasn't a dream. He really hoped that he wasn't still out looking for his family in the new and messed up world he awoke to find himself in. He glances to find a fresh pair of clothes, a white shirt and blue pants, folded near him. Kendall smiled. It wasn't a dream. It was real. He got his family back.

Changing out of the pair of clothes he wore yesterday, which was now stained with the smells of him and Lucy; he put on the new clothes as he exited the tent and looked around camp. Everyone was doing routine activity from what he could see. He could see his mom sorting through supplies with Jo's older sister Jennette; he saw Logan consoling Carlos over the stripping of his new car by Gustavo, Jack, Freight Train and Dr. Hollywood; Jett was on watch; and he could see Camille, Kelly, Katie, and Lucy hanging up what dirty clothes there were in camp. He couldn't see James, Jo, Elena, or Jake anywhere.

He strolled up to the ladies hanging the clothes. Camille mocked-gasped, "Oh my God! Kendall's ghost has come back to haunt all of us!" everyone that heard chuckled at her little joke.

Kendall smirked, "Ha-ha, funny." He looked almost regretful as he glanced once more around camp. The number of people in their group had gone down because of him and he couldn't forget that. He thought about it all night. He thought about what he had, what he needed, to do.

He was gonna go back to the city and save Nate.

Lucy caught the regretful look in his eyes, thinking that it had to do with what they did last night. "What is it?" the other three girls looked to the blonde, who sighed.

"I can't stop thinking…" he looked Lucy in the eye. "I can't stop thinking about that man we left behind…" he left the sentence hanging, hoping that he wouldn't have to break it to them that he was leaving so soon after just getting back. He shared a look with the arriving James, who used the Jeep they had to go and retrieve some water. He reminded them to boil before use.

"Are you asking or are you telling?" Lucy asked after figuring out what Kendall was talking about. It wasn't hard due to the kind of man that Kendall was. Katie was watching with her perspective gaze, wondering what her brother was going to do.

"Asking…" Kendall answered, trying to hide the knowing tone in his voice. He was gonna go, but he didn't want to sound like a douche for choosing to save an asshole over staying with his family and friends. He couldn't leave a man to die. He would never forgive himself for it.

'_Liar_.' Katie frowned.

Before Lucy could answer back, a small scream reached the ears of the residents of the camp. Kendall ran to the disturbance, being handed a bat by James when they crossed. Carlos, Logan, Dr. Hollywood, and Gustavo ran to the source of the disturbance with Kendall and James.

Jo was holding her sister and brother in her arms as she jerked her head in the direction where a walker had snuck up on them. Kendall took the front with Logan bringing up the rear. Like Jo said, there was a walker feasting on a deer; three arrows impaled in the now dead animal. The walker turned its head to see the group of men behind it. Before it could jump, Kendall smacked its head with the bat; James smacking it with the butt of his shotgun soon after. Once the walker hit the ground, the survivors beat down on the flesh-eater with their array of weapons for a few moments before Gustavo kindly chopped the head off with his ax.

Carlos let out a breath, "That's the first one we had up here." He noted the abnormality.

Logan nodded, "They never come this far up the mountain."

"They're running out of food in the city, that's what." Dr. Hollywood spoke. Kendall had been told that the doctor hardly spoke ever since they picked him up. James and the rest didn't know why and the doctor didn't seem keen on saying why he seemed to be depressed.

The bushes rustled, James pointing his shotgun in the direction of the bushes. Kendall kept his bat raised while they waited so see what would come out of the bushes. Was it a walker? Was it an animal? What else could it be other than those two?

Out from the bushes stepped out a twenty-year-old man, a crossbow held in his hand as he examined the corpse of the dear. He wore a sleeveless t-shirt that showed the muscles that he seemed to have gotten from the outdoors. His scruffy face glared down at the body of the walker.

"Son-of-a-bitch. That's my deer…" dozens of dead squirrels hauled behind him wrapped around his belt. "Look at it all gnawed on by this filthy," he kicked. "Disease-bearing," another kick, "Proxy bastard." He finished with one more for good measure.

"Calm down, you're not helping." Gustavo attempted to calm the newcomer.

He didn't take kindly to it, "Shut up, old man. Why don't you go back to your RV before your bald head shines a beacon to every walker around here." Gustavo had to be held back by Logan and Carlos from attacking the newcomer. He scoffed, taking the arrows impaled into the corpse of the dear. "Tracked this dear all night; wasted my time to bring it back here to camp, and for what? For it to get eaten by a goddamn walker." He pulled the last arrow out. "Damn shame."

Kendall shared a look with James after seeing the similar behavior of Nate in this man. James nodded in annoyance, confirming the thought that was running around in Kendall's head.

He just met Frankie Wilson.

Snarls escaped the decapitated head of the walker, making Frankie turn and give it bored look. "Come on people what the hell?" He raised his crossbow and fired an arrow into the skull of the head. He placed his foot on the head before yanking the arrow out. "It's gotta be the brain…" he looked to the group. "Don't ya'll know nothing?" he rebuked before strolling back into camp, Kendall's eyes never leaving him. He had to break the news about Nate to this guy?

This was not gonna end well?

"Nate!" he threw the squirrels to the side of the logs where they had their campfires. "Nate! Get your ugly ass out here… Got us some squirrel!" All eyes were watching him as he roamed around camp looking for his brother. Frankie noticed the sympathetic looks he was getting from Jo and Jennette. "What?" he barked, now noticing all the eyes watching him. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Frank…" James called as he walked back into camp. "There… was a bit of a problem in San Diego." He couldn't let Kendall or Logan talk to this man. He was as bad as his brother was and if Nate could take down Kendall and Logan in the city, they didn't stand a chance against his older brother.

Frankie noticed the absence of his brother. "Is he dead?" he almost choked, which made James almost step back. He really seemed scared to hear the news of his brother.

James shrugged, "Not sure." And like that, the usual anger he was well-known around her for came back.

"Either he is or he ain't!"

Kendall chimed in, responsibility of his actions taking control. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." He knew that if someone left his sibling for dead that he would want to know and wouldn't take it well. He was speaking from the part of his heart that beat for Katie. If something bad happened to her, he would flip out too. He knew what Frankie's reaction was gonna be.

Frankie narrowed his eyes at Kendall. "Who're you?"

"Kendall Knight."

"Knight?" he repeated. He looked to Katie and Jen. "You're the long lost brother and son of those two?" Kendall nodded. "You got something you wanna tell me?"

"You're brother was a danger to us all," Frankie dangerously narrowed his eyes at him. "So I handcuffed him to a roof and hooked him to a piece of metal…" Logan strolled forward, taking lead now.

"He's still there."

Everyone thought they saw tears in Frankie's eyes, who quickly scrubbed his hand across them to get rid of them. "Let me process this…" he took a shaky breath. "So… you," he pointed to Kendall. "Handcuffed my brother to a roof," he pointed to Logan. "And you left him there?!" there was the yell. Both boys nodded. Frankie darted his eyes back and forth between Kendall and Logan before he roared and ran for Logan, James tackling him before he took that first step. "You assholes!" he pulled his knife from his holster. "I'm gonna kill you!" he swung for Kendall, who ducked and tackled him to the ground; James wrapping his arms around his neck. "You best let me go!"

James shook his head. "Nah, I think it's better if I don't."

"Choke hold's illegal."

"File a complaint. You got an officer right there." He nodded to Jack, who was holding his two youngest away from the chaos going on.

"Listen, what we did wasn't on a whim." Kendall kneeled down. "Your brother does not work and play well with others." Frankie let up a little, seeming to understand what Kendall was saying.

Logan recovered from the slight scare that Frankie gave him, "It's not Kendall's fault. I had the key. I dropped it."

James let go of Frankie, "You couldn't pick it up?!"

"I dropped it down the drain." He seemed embarrassed that he messed up that bad. "If it makes you feel better, I chained the door to the roof so the walkers couldn't get at him. And if it makes you feel even better, I feel like shit for messing up."

"You should!" Frankie snarled. He glared at Kendall. "Tell me where he is, so I can go get him." He ordered.

"He'll show you," Lucy challenged Kendall of the conversation they were having before the walker attacked the camp. "Isn't that right?" everyone looked to Kendall, waiting to see what his answer was going to be.

Kendall looked to his mom and sister apologetically. "I'm going back."

James groaned, "Really? You would go back for a man like that? He wouldn't give you a cup of water if you were dying of thirst."

"What he would or wouldn't do don't interest me. _**I **_can't let a man die of thirst, me. We left him like an animal caught in a trap," he ignored Frankie's rebuttal of 'You got that right'. "That's no way for anything to die, let alone a human being." He looked to his mom and sister, hoping that they understood his reasoning for going. Slowly, ever so slowly, they nodded.

"Come back… I can't lose my son twice."

Kendall smiled. "It's me, don't worry." He turned to Carlos. "Him too." Carlos looked around, wondering how he got sucked into this. He pointed to his chest just to make sure Kendall meant him. "I need your help. You know that city better than anyone else here. It'll be better and easier if you come too." Carlos understood, nodding his head in agreement. He felt slight responsibility for Nate too and wanted to help.

"That's just great, now you're gonna risk three men, huh?" James annoyingly questioned.

"Four." Logan added himself into the equation.

Frankie scoffed, "Yeah, my day just keeps getting better and better. I got the idiot blonde, the whuss, and the key-dropper. Might as well grab a stick, rock, and a leaf too while we're at it."

"See anybody else stepping up to save your asshole of a brother?" Kendall asked.

"Then why are you three helping me. Figure you be glad to be rid of my brother and hope that I don't come back neither." Frankie knew how low people in the group thought of him and his brother. He knew that they didn't care about what happened to him and his brother, so it was surprising to him that there were volunteers to help him save his brother.

"Because unlike your brother we like to right our mistakes." Logan stated. He didn't mean to sound rough, but it just slipped out. His patience with the Wilson brothers was dangerously low after the roof incident and just because of their personalities in general.

"So that's four people." Kendall counted.

"It's not just four," James chipped in. "You're putting every single one of us at risk. Come on you saw that walker, it was here; it was in camp. We need every able body here ready to defend camp."

Kendall smiled knowingly, "Seems like you really need most here, are more guns." His smile widened at the surprised faces of those around camp.

Carlos grinned. "Oh right! The guns."

"Wait, what guns?" James asked.

"Six shotguns, two high-powered rifles and over a dozen handguns. That woman that saved me, Claire," Kendall had told them the story of how he survived in the first days of the outbreak because of a woman and her daughter. "Gave me a bag before I left. It's just sitting out on the street waiting to be picked up."

James nodded in admiration. "Ammo?"

"Seven-hundred rounds." Kendall revealed. Kendall was being looked at as a hero right now with the awed looks that the group was giving him. "You can all kiss my feet later, but we got a man to save."

…

"Hey,"

Frankie was looking through the bag that hung on his brother's motorcycle, prepping himself for the journey into San Diego to save his brother. The idiot blonde and his key-dropping friend were getting bolt-cutters from the old bald man while the whuss came up with a plan to make their trip in the city faster and easier. He was just questioning where his missing arrow was when he heard someone behind him, which if he was being honest with himself, scared him more than the walkers ever did. No one talked to him. He was too hated by the camp to be talked to or addressed in anything but a negative light. He saw that it was that blonde girl Jo and her younger sister Elena, who was hiding something behind her back as she tried to hide behind her sister.

"What?" he didn't have time for this. He wanted to get his brother and get back before dark and possibly leave this camp. After this stunt that happened in San Diego, he wasn't sure if he was gonna stay in this group anymore.

"My sister has something to show you," Jo ushered her sister over to him. Frankie actually was stunned that she looked dam terrified to be in his presence. He didn't really mind kids… as long as they didn't try and drool all over him or some other shit like that.

Elena held out two pieces that made the arrow that he's been looking around. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-it was a-an accident." She was so scared that she was stuttering and crying. Any trace of anger that he had bubbling disappeared after seeing her scared. He took the two pieces of the arrow and examined them. "P-please don't y-yell."

Frankie sighed, turning his back to the bag and pulling out a glue stick. "I don't have time for this. You broke it, you fix it." He didn't sound angry, just like he was in a rush. "Use this glue and fix my arrow. I want it fixed when I get back." He handed the glue stick to Jo and the pieces of the arrow to Elena. "Have fun." He walked by and headed towards the van that Kendall and the rest came back in.

Elena wasn't scared anymore. She was smiling now. "He didn't yell. He wasn't mean."

Jo was shocked, looking at the glue stick in abnormality. "He was… He was almost… nice." She said the last word in a mix of shock and awe.

"Who?" Jennette strolled over with a basket of laundry.

"Frankie. Elena broke his arrow and I made her come over here to apologize."

"I thought you loved your sister," Jennette teased.

Jo rolled her eyes at her sister's humor. "She did and he didn't yell. He didn't scream or anything like that. He just told her to fix it and left. I'm still trying to reel my head around it." She rubbed her head with her palm.

Jennette shrugged. "Maybe underneath all that anger, he really is nice. We've never seen him away from Nate before until now. Perhaps the Frankie we all are annoyed by is just an act."

"When did you start defending him?" Jo asked with a teasing smirk.

"I wanted to be an investigator. It would've been my job to examine people and how they act. This is just me doing that…" Jennette pondered something before she shrugged. "He is kinda cute though."

Jo shrugged. "I guess."

"You need a boyfriend, Jo. The world is over and options aren't vast nowadays."

"If I want to get a boyfriend, I'll most likely ask Carlos. I'm not gonna ask an angry, wannabe redneck to be my boyfriend." Jo seemed disgusted to the idea of dating the twenty-year-old.

"Excuse me for trying to help,"

"Just don't do it again."

…

"No!"

Kendall stared in shock, Carlos and Logan holding their stomachs as they watched Frankie pace back and forth on the roof of the building they left Nate. They got in the city easily with an alternate route that Carlos flagged down on a map. Carlos said to get Nate first due to him being closer to where they entered and then they'll get the guns afterward. As much as Kendall would've liked to get the guns first, due to only having the one clip in Carlos' Glock, Logan's Beretta, Frankie's three arrows, and one Python round that James had given him as they were leaving that he had found at the beginning of the outbreak, Nate was already within their reach so they figured they get him first. They used the bolt-cutters Gustavo had given him to open the lock and was met with a sight that wasn't for sore eyes.

Bloody handcuffs hung from the pipe…

With Nate's severed hand beneath them.

Frankie pointed his crossbow at Logan while Kendall pointed his Python at Frankie, forming a small circle with Carlos watching fearfully and helplessly.

The only question now was who was gonna shoot first.

End of Chapter 4 of Big Time Walking Dead

Damn. Nate's gone and only left his hand. We met his brother and Kendall is finally back with his family.

What's gonna happen next? I'll tell you… we're finally gonna have some deaths in the group. I won't say who though.

Hope the chapter was worth the wait.

Will Kendall shoot Frankie or will Frankie shoot Logan? We find out next time.

Next Time: Season 1: Episode 5


	5. Season 1 Episode 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Big Time Rush

AN: **Back for another chapter of this story. People wanted to see it updated so I figured I go for it. Time for death. Yep. You read that right. People die in this chapter. I ain't gonna say who, you gotta read to see who it is that bites the dust.****  
**

**Some more action in this chapter too so that's gonna be fun to see. A bunch of stuff happens in this chapter. Hope you guys are all still with this story. We got about two to four chapters left of Season 1 and then we move on to Season 2, which is where the good shit starts to go down. I'm talking death, betrayal, friendship, romance, a bunch of shit. This season is just to introduce the problems of the zombie world and to get us started.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 5- Season 1: Episode 5

James was fuming. Scratch that; he was beyond fuming. He was angry.

He and Katie were down at the river below their camp was at trying to catch frogs like James promised he would take her. They hadn't gotten one yet, but they were having fun and no signs of fear or sadness were in them. To James, that was its own reward and worth coming down to the river. Before they could go for a third attempt on the frogs, they had been approached by Lucy; who had said that Mama Knight needed to see Katie. When the younger girl started heading back to camp, James had asked what Mama Knight needed her for. Lucy had said that she didn't need her and that she just didn't want Katie near a liar like him.

"You're a lying bastard," she had snapped at him when he tried to touch her. "You lied about Kendall. He was alive and you lied to us all. You made me..." she had lowered her head and stopped, but James knew what she was thinking. He hadn't stopped thinking about it either. They had sex with each other even though Kendall was alive and well the entire time. James hadn't lied though. He had gone back for Kendall and strongly felt that he wasn't alive and felt that there's no way he coulda survived the walker infested hospital. He had placed the bed by the door so his body wouldn't get devoured by the walkers. He didn't know he was alive and if they had known, James would've stayed with him or had gone back for him.

Lucy had stalked off away back to camp after that, but not before saying that he was an asshole for lying and trying to take her away from Kendall. James had gotten angry after that, which explained where he was right now; watching over the ladies of the camp as they did the laundry. He couldn't believe Lucy thought that he left his best friend for the walkers just to have her. James might have lingering feelings for Lucy still in him, but he wouldn't kill or leave one of his best friends for dead just to take her. He wasn't like that. Still, it didn't change that he was angry at the whole thing.

He wasn't paying attention to the conversation that the ladies were having, only paying enough attention to them that he would be aware if a walker came from the woods or out of the ground or something. He was too busy wondering how things were going back in San Diego with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. He still couldn't believe that they went back for Nathan Wilson of all people. It made sense why Frankie went. That was family and you did anything and everything for family. Still, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan shouldn't be risking their lives for someone like that. Someone who had beaten Logan, forced Kendall to handcuff him to calm him down, and who was an all around douchebag to everyone. James wouldn't have gone back for him, but that was just him. Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were too nice for their own good. He just hoped they made it back soon and in one piece and with the guns Kendall had dropped in the city. They needed them. You can never have too many guns at the end of the world when walkers were around.

He glanced over the girls again, noticing that Jett had taken a perspective position over them like he was. While James was watching them in case if danger came, he seemed to be eyeing Jo. And James didn't like the way he was looking at her. His anger was still clouding his head as he shouldered his shotgun and kept a hardened glare on Jett, waiting for him to do something stupid; waiting for him to do whatever it was that he was thinking.

Jett had started talking to Jo, going on and on about how he and her can go and have some fun with each other. James waited for it to come. Jo had denied him and went back to washing the clothes with her older sister, Kelly, and Camille. Jett narrowed his lips, a snarl or growl escaping his lips. James watched it happen next, dropping his gun as he stomped over to Jett in an angered induced trance; the combined effort of Lucy's words and Jett's actions clouding his judgement.

Jett had smacked Jo.

James grabbed Jett by the back of the collar with one hand and around the neck with another. He dragged him across the ground, the boy's heels digging into the rocks as James dragged him across. He threw him down, pressing a knee on his chest as he delivered a punch to his face, and then another and then another. James' anger clouded him as he kept going, not seeing anything but red at that point. When purple started appearing on Jett's face, James had stopped for a second to get down in his face.

"You put your hands on her or anyone else in this camp one more time I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me!?" A weak nod escaped from Jett. "I will beat you to death, Jett. I promise you that." He punched him once more for good measure, standing up from the beaten boy; kicking him once more in the ribs to let out some anger. He stared at the shocked girls, his breathing slow as he looked down to his feet in slight embarrassment for blowing up so easily at Jett. James made sure that Jo didn't have any marks on her from the smack before he stomped away back to camp, picking up his shotgun from the ground as he passed it, most of his anger gone from the beating he gave Jett.

Still... it didn't change that he was still angry. Both at himself and at... Kendall.

...

James just heard some interesting news from Gustavo. It had been a few hours since he's had his little altercation with Jett, the boy strolling back into camp and avoiding all eye contact with the group. James brushed off the gazes of the group, keeping to himself as he sat on the steps of the RV, watching to make sure that nothing abnormal or bad was going on in camp. Jo and Jennette had come back from a fishing trip with their dad, the girl not having any signs of marks on her from Jett's hit, which was good since their father would've killed Jett if he knew what he did to one of his baby girls. They had a bunch of fish with them and were rejoicing in the looks of heroism the group were looking at them with. They were all just grateful that the RV came packed with a canoe and gear with it. That was when Gustavo came in with the news:

Dr. Hollywood was out in the fields digging holes.

James saw this as a slight problem. It was really hot outside and if the Doc kept digging holes for whatever reason he was doing so, he would keel over and pass out. James had taken Gustavo and a few others to see what the problem was. Last thing they needed was to have even more people incapable of pulling their weight around the camp, especially the medic of the group.

"Doc." James called out, succeeding in getting his attention. James saw that he was on his second hole. "What's going on here?" he asked. The Doc didn't answer him, just throwing his shovel between his hands as the teenage leader of the group looked him over. "You heading to China?" he tried for humor to get the doctor to calm down and hand the shovel over. "Is that what this is?"

Dr. Hollywood gave an uneasy smile. "What's the big deal? I ain't hurting nobody." He went back to digging in front of them, causing James to frown at the action. He's never seen the Doc act like this before. What ever reason he had for digging the holes had to be good if he was killing himself out here in the heat to dig them. Whether there was a good reason or not, James still felt that it needed to end before Dr. Hollywood passed out from heat stroke.

Gustavo stepped in, shouldering his hunting rifle as he looked his friend over. "Except maybe yourself. It's a hundred degrees today."

"Dr. Hollywood they're not gonna say it, so I will," Jennifer stepped forward with her hands on her hips. "You're scaring people. You're scaring my daughter and Jack's kids." The three kids in question were behind their respective parents, leaning forward to see what the Doc was gonna do next.

"They ain't got nothing to be scared of," Dr. Hollywood promised. He ran one of his hands across his face. "People, I'm out here by myself why don't ya'll just go and leave me the hell alone."

James shook his head, "Sorry, man; that ain't gonna happen. I'll tell you what," he started. "You come back and take a break and later I'll come out and help you myself." James promised.

"Or what?" he rebutted as he went back to digging the holes, ignoring the people that was staring at him.

"There is no 'or what'." James said, confused at what the doc meant with his words. "I'm asking you. I'm coming out and I am asking you. I don't wanna have to take it from you." James shook his head.

"And if I don't... Then what? You're gonna beat my face in like Jett Stetson aren't you?" James flinched at the reminder of what he did. "You've all seen his face right? What's left of it anyway." Dr. Hollywood stuck the shovel in the ground. "See that's what happens when someone crosses you."

James glared ever so slightly at the doc, "That was different," he was saying that mostly for his own benefit than to defend himself from the doctor. He acted on instinct and he did feel slightly bad about beating Jett, but he knew that the boy had it coming in the first place; so he didn't feel all that horrible about it. He ignored the looks people were giving him. "This isn't about me. This is about you. Just give me that shovel." James had to dodge the shovel when the doc swung it at him, James having to tackle him to the ground to stop him. "Calm down, Doc." James said when the doctor started yelling about him having no right to hold him down. "No one is gonna hurt you."

"That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there ever is." The doctor said, looking from his spot on the ground. The people that were there; James, Gustavo, Jennifer, Katie, Jack, Jake, and Elena, watched as he started to rant on to himself. "I said a thousand times to my niece, nephew, brother, mother, and father. It didn't matter. What I said didn't mean anything in the end," James started to slowly stand up off of him after hearing this. "The only reason I managed to get away is because the dead were too busy eating my family." The group that were there didn't say anything, only watching in a stunned silence as James and Gustavo led Dr. Hollywood away from the digging site and back to camp, the holes forgotten as they all started heading back as it grew darker.

...

Back at the camp, the group was enjoying a nice meal before it came. Before the walkers had broken in while they were having a nice dinner. Gustavo was telling a story about why he kept his watch that his dad gave him for good luck for his music and Jennette stood up to go to the restroom. After that it happened. A scream echoed as the group looked to see a shocking sight:

Jennette was bit on the arm by a walker.

"No!" Jo yelled as she rushed to help her sister, the group starting to disperse in the chaos that had now taken them over. James had taken front in using his shotgun to help fight off against the small group of walkers that had made it into camp. Gustavo had his rifle and was shooting as many as he could with Freight Train and Dr. Hollywood providing cover to the members with baseball bats. Everyone else was running around at that point.

"Daddy!" Elena whimpered as her father put her and Jake at the top of a tree branch, high enough where the walkers couldn't get to them.

"Stay here," he told them. "I gotta help your sisters. I'll be right back." He smiled at his two youngest before handing his son a bat. "You protect your sister, okay?" Jake nodded at his dad, taking the bat and holding it securely in his small hands. Jack turned around and started doing his best to fight through the herd to where his two older daughters were at the base of the RV. He was too busy looking to them that he failed to see the walker that had snuck up behind him and bit his neck, back fisting the walker as he felt his neck start to burn. "Damn!" he used his handgun and started shooting off the small group that had gotten around him and started to knock him to the ground and devour him.

His two youngest had witnessed the entire thing.

"Daddy!" Elena screamed as she buried herself into her older brother, not wanting to see her dad eaten alive next to her.

"It's okay, it's okay." Jake didn't tell her where the next scream came from, which was from Jennette again as she pulled Jo away from a walker that was about to bite her, being bitten on the neck as she did. Jake was crying but never let go of his sister. He watched the members of the group fight off the walkers with James starting to make his way over to them, but had to stop and pull back when walkers were about to get Jennifer and Katie. Jake saw Jo trying to help Jennette with her bites, turning his head away fast so he didn't see his sister dying and started to see if anyone can get to them. He barely saw the walker that had made it to the tree and was reaching up to grab them. "No! Leave my sister alone!" he yelled when a small strand of Elena's dress got into the fingers of the walker.

"Jake!" she screamed when she felt herself being dragged. Before she could fall, the walker's head was blown off in a mess of blood and brain matter. Elena and Jake looked down to see Frankie standing at the bottom of the tree, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan taking the lead as they helped to try and wipe out the walkers with the shotguns they had received from the bag of guns they found in San Diego.

He shouldered the gun with one hand as he grabbed the hand of Elena, "Stay on my back and don't look up," he said, the little blonde girl nodding as she jumped down on him and buried her face in his neck. He looked to Jake next. "Come on. I got you." he helped the blonde boy down as he re-positioned the shotgun in his hands as he saw the mess around him. Kendall was embracing his family as James and Logan took down the last few walkers that were in sight. The camp was covered with dead walkers and the dead Jack and dying Jennette, who was starting to succumb to her bites under her younger sister.

If only he and the guys were faster and didn't get holed up in San Diego. By the look on Carlos' face, he knew the boy was thinking the same thing; probably remembering their little adventure in San Diego.

And he was...

...

_A few hours previous to this, Carlos watched in fear and anxiety as he watched Logan with a crossbow to his face and Kendall pointing a gun at Frankie's head, wondering what was gonna happen next between the three of them. Kendall had his finger just centimeters away from the trigger of his Python, ready to shoot Frankie if his finger so much as itched towards the trigger of his crossbow. The older man had a small glint in his eyes as he stared at Logan, his brother's bloody severed hand on the ground next to Logan's feet._

_"I won't hesitate." Kendall spoke against the silence, his eyes taking a harden tone as he stared at the crossbow wielding man. "I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Carlos saw Frankie move his finger away from the trigger of his bow, Kendall waiting a few seconds before doing the same; both lowering their weapons as they stepped away from each other. Carlos watched Frankie still keep a glare on Logan, the nerdy boy looking ashamed and saddened for having a part in the amputation of Nate's hand._

_Frankie moved away from Logan and off towards his brother's hand, kneeling down to the severed body part of his brother as he picked it up. He examined it over before he glanced to the bloody handcuffs. "I guess the saw-blade was too dull for the handcuffs," he mumbled. "Ain't that a bitch." He stood up from the handcuffs, looking down to the trail of blood that started from the cuffs and continued to the other side of the roof to the second door that they just noticed was there. Nate must've went that way instead of the other way in which they came up from. He placed his brother's hand in his bag as Logan picked up the tools that Gustavo asked for them to pick up on their way back._

_Carlos followed behind Kendall and Logan, Frankie taking lead with his crossbow as he followed the blood trail down the steps to the inside of the building. The older Wilson brother stayed quiet as he followed the blood of his younger brother down the steps, keeping his crossbow raised as he kept an eye out for his sibling. Carlos, Kendall, and Logan kept their guns raised too in case if they ran into any trouble inside the building, this side being completely unknown to them. Carlos felt really bad for Frankie as he followed the blood of his brother, stomping on the head of a walker that was on the ground as he approached it. He had every reason to be mad. He did find his younger brother's hand on a roof after they all but left him for dead here in the first place. If someone had done this to Kendall, James, or Logan, Carlos would be mad just like Frankie was._

_They approached two dead walkers as they entered the next floor of the building, Nate's blood trail getting harder and harder to see as they entered the darker parts of the building. Carlos took notice of the knife that was emitted into the skull of one of the walker's, recognizing the knife to belong to Nate after seeing it many times against walkers. Carlos watched Frankie glance at the knife himself, slowly reaching out and taking it from the head of the walker. He placed it in the helms of his pants as he brushed away any signs of sadness from his eyes._

_"Being one handed didn't stop him from taking out these two sons-a-bitches," Frankie sounded prideful of his younger brother. "Toughest asshole I ever met my brother," he said. He readjusted the crossbow's position. "If he ate a hammer he'd crap out nails."_

_"Any man can pass out from blood loss," Kendall inputted to the older brother, raising his Python as he started walking next to Frankie. "No matter how tough he is." Frankie scoffed at Kendall's statement, going right back into tracking mode as he followed the blood trail to another room, his aura releasing an air of concentration and anger as he walked._

_Carlos turned his attention to Logan, who had been too quiet as they walked to another room of the building. Logan kept looking everywhere but to Frankie and Carlos was starting to worry for him. Carlos knew what happens if you lost concentration in this world. You die. Nothing more and nothing less. He didn't want anything to happen to Logan or any of his friends._

_"Logan?"_

_"It's my fault," he breathed out, keeping his dark eyes over Kendall and Frankie as they simultaneously took down a walker; Frankie with his crossbow and Kendall with his knife. "Nate's hand was cut off because I dropped the key. Frankie doesn't know where his brother is because of me. It's my fault that he could be out there dying of blood loss." Logan bit his lip to try and calm down his emotions. "I feel like an asshole."_

_Carlos placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault, Logan. It was an accident. This isn't your fault." Logan looked like he was about to interrupt before Carlos shook his head. "Don't try and deny it. It's the rain's fault. The rain made the roof wet which caused you to fall down and drop the key." Logan sighed before he shook his own head, both boys stopping as Kendall and Frankie entered an argument. It was then that Carlos and Logan saw that the stove that was in the room was on, a piece of timber had flesh on it, and a broken window with a bloody towel next to it._

_"Skin," Logan noted as he and Carlos passed the stove. "Nate must've cauterized the stump."_

_"Told you he was tough," Frankie said. "Ain't no one can kill Nate but Nate." He boasted about his brother's toughness._

_"Don't take that on faith," Kendall warned, "He's lost a lot of blood." Kendall leaned out the broken window to see that there was a fire escape out the window. Kendall narrowed his lip as he pulled back in, "He left the building." He noted, looking down to the bloody towel and to the broken window again and piecing the puzzle together._

_Carlos gasped, "He left the building!?" He rushed to do what Kendall just did. "Why would he do that!?"_

_Frankie snarled, "Why wouldn't he? He's alone and abandoned as far as he knows. Why wouldn't he bust out? He's just trying to survive." He defended his brother for the umpteenth time since they made it back into San Diego._

_"You call that surviving?" Logan asked. "Just wandering in the streets maybe passing out?" Logan gestured over to the broken window which led to the walker infested city of San Diego. "What are his odds out there?" He asked, panic in his voice as he thought of the possibility of Nate being dead out in the city. If that was the case, Frankie would kill him, no hesitation._

_"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks!" Frankie snapped, strolling over from the stove and over to Kendall, getting his face closer to his. "You couldn't kill him. Ain't worried about some undead bastard."_

_Kendall got right back into his face, no fear or backing down in sight. "What about a thousand undead bastards? Different story?"_

_"Make a tally. Do whatever you want. I'm gonna go get him." Frankie headed for the window, ready to get to his brother before Kendall placed a palm on his chest, effectively shoving him back. "Get your hands off me! You can't stop me!" He seemed appalled that Kendall was trying to stop him from going after his brother._

_"I don't blame you." Kendall started. "He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel." Carlos watched Frankie back down when Kendall said that, seemingly understanding what Kendall was saying and knowing what he was saying. "We'll help you check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head." He said, watching the older Wilson sibling slowly nod his head._

_"I can do that." He stated, both looking over to Carlos and Logan to see where they stood on this. Carlos nodded his head almost immediately, wanting to do his part in doing the right thing and helping Nate. Logan sighed, holding his hands up._

_"Only if we get those guns first. I don't wanna stroll through the streets of San Diego with just my good intentions okay?" Logan did have a point. They couldn't get Nate if they didn't have anyway to defend themselves from the walkers that were lying in wait for them to come out and kill them. The other three boys slowly nodded their heads, understanding where Logan's logic was coming from. Now they were outlining a plan to get the guns, making a makeshift map of the blocks around them and devising a plan._

_Carlos had one... but they didn't like it._

_"You're not doing it. You're just not." Kendall shook his head._

_"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't like you much," Frankie folded his arms across his chest._

_"It's a good idea. Just... hear me out." Carlos pleaded, going down to the map. Carlos grabbed a paperclip from the ground and placed it on the board. "That's the tank; five blocks from where we are now." He grabbed a crumbled piece of paper and placed it next to the paperclip. "That's the bag of guns." He tapped a part on the board as he looked to Kendall. "That's the alley we ran into each other in, that's where Frankie and I will go."_

_"Why me?" Said man asked._

_"Your crossbow is quieter than their guns." Frankie smirked at having the 'better' weapon. Kendall and Logan saw the logic in Carlos' plan and nodded their heads in understanding. "Kendall and Logan," Carlos tapped another part of the map. "You'll be here."_

_"Two blocks away? Why?" Kendall asked, looking confusingly over at Carlos._

_"I might not be able to come back the same way." He answered. "Walkers might cut me off. In that case I won't go back to Frankie, I'll go forward instead. All the way around to that alley where you guys are." Carlos nodded his head. "Wherever I go I got you in both places to cover me." He explained with a proud nod of the head, watching as Kendall and Logan beamed with pride for their friend's genius idea. Even Frankie had to nod admiringly at the plan. Now all they had to do was carry it out with no problems._

_..._

_"You got some balls for a Mexican." Frankie told Carlos as they took their position in the alley where Carlos had scooped Kendall off the street. Logan and the beforehand mentioned boy were in the alley that Carlos had told them to go to two blocks away from where they were now. Frankie was holding his crossbow in his hands as he glanced at Carlos, who was securing his helmet on his head as he tapped it twice for good luck._

_"I'm Puerto Rican." Carlos explained to the older man, hating it when people get the two mixed up. Frankie huffed slightly as he placed an arrow into the bow, ready for use. Carlos huffed a few breaths before he ran out of the alley, keeping his head down as he avoided contact with any and all walkers that were in the area. Carlos was surprised that not many were still around after the little escape that they pulled off the last time they were here. He didn't question it. If it made things easier then he welcomed it with open arms. _

_He jumped over the little gate that was set up by the tank, rolling on the ground twice as he saw the five dead bodies that were still under the tank from Kendall the last time they were in the city. He saw the bag still in the same spot that it was in when he saw Kendall down here just the other day. Prepping himself, he lifted the bag over his shoulder, groaning when he realized just how heavy it was. He saw a walker about to come on back after him, so he turned away from the tank and started running back to where Frankie was still waiting for him. When he rounded the corner back to him, he stopped dead at the sight he came back to._

_Frankie was being beaten on by a group of people with a bat. Carlos shuddered on the inside, sure that getting beaten by a bat hurt and wished he never had to deal with that._

_The two people that were beating on Frankie saw him, turning and starting to run towards him. One yelled to get the bag from him, Carlos shoved onto his back as the second guy that wasn't grabbing the guns started to drag him out of the alley where a car was waiting for them. He saw Frankie start to stand up, wiping some blood off of his lips as he watched Carlos get dragged away._

_"Help! Frankie! Frankie!" the glint that was in the man's eyes caused Carlos to think that he wasn't gonna help him. Carlos was a part of the group that left his brother for dead and that seemed to be all he thought about. What happened next surprised Carlos greatly._

_Frankie shot the guy holding the guns in the neck with an arrow, quickly reloading and shooting the man holding Carlos in the leg._

_"Get the arrows and the bag we gotta go!" Frankie's screams put Carlos into action as he grabbed the bag, but he hesitated when it came to the people below him that were either dying or screaming in pain with the arrows in them. "For Christs sake!" Frankie sprinted forward to take the arrows out himself and started shoving Carlos the other way they came, Kendall and Logan starting to appear in sight as they ran to them. _

_"What the hell is going on?!" Logan asked as he was handed a shotgun by Frankie along with Kendall. "Who are those people?" he asked as the people who were sitting in the car started to climb out. _

_"Our killers if we don't leave now!" Frankie handed Carlos one shotgun as they started running, abandoning the mission to find Nate as they had no choice but to leave and get out of there. Frankie felt like a horrible sibling for leaving Nate behind, but he was gonna come back for him again once they were somewhere safer. It was getting dark out and he knew it wasn't smart to try and find his brother with walkers and people everywhere. He would be no use to his brother dead. _

_So it sucked for them when they had to hide out in a building for a few hours t give the gang after them the slip before they made it to the place where they left their van only to find it stolen._

_"Where the hell is our van?" Logan asked._

_"We left it right there. Who would take it?" Carlos threw in._

_"Nate..." Kendall answered, feeling that it had to be him. No one argued, knowing this might be true._

_"He's gonna be taking vengeance back to camp..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Everyone started running back to camp after that._

...

And now here they were. Back at camp with two dead members of the group.

If only they were faster.

If only.

End of Chapter 5 of Big Time Walking Dead

Yeah... not much to say.

Two members of the Taylor family are dead. This is only the beginning of the death of the story. We're gonna be losing major characters as we go along. Don't get to attached to people.

Did Nate cause the walker attack?

Next chapter will be longer to make up for this short one.

Next Time: Season 1: Episode 6


End file.
